


Going Home

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Series: Bilbo and Bofur's relationship from courtship and onward [9]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Bilbo Is Awesome, Bilbo is worried about Jeri, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Bofur isn't ready to let go, Bullying, Character Death, Conspiracy, Dark Magic, Frodo and Jeri are like brother and sister, Gen, Growing Up, Heartache, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, M/M, Multi, Murder, Nori and Bofur argue, Nori wants to provide for his child in the best possible way, Parental Love, Parental Responsibility, Same-sex love, True Love, custody battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 29,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori returns, much to Bofur's dismay, and requests his daughter back from his long-time friend and his hobbit husband.</p><p>But as time goes on it becomes apparent that there are much more desperate and dark things transpiring that will effect the lives of all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It had been bearable after all; not at all as traumatic as He had initially imagined it would be. 

In fact he was quite surprised at how well Bombur’s twelve children had behaved while visiting the hobbit and his lover, their uncle Bofur, in his ancestral hobbit hole.

In the end, after all the yuletide celebrations had ceased and Bombur and his family said farewell, Bilbo only had to deal with a once again empty pantry and nothing more. 

Wiping his hands on a towel, finishing the last of the dishes, Bilbo sighed satisfactorily and decided to go and sit with Bofur outside while the two enjoyed a moment of peace before Frodo and Jeri returned from one of their usual weekend walking adventures.

His desire for peace was all but shattered when he heard his round door blast open, accompanied by a flurry of angry sobs and panicked voices.

“Bo?” Bilbo called as he made his way to the living room quickly, “What on Earth is going on?”

Bofur, cradling Jeri in his arms, cast Bilbo a dark expression and said quietly: “Some local children saw Frodo and Jeri walking…they started callin’ names and it escalated.”

“It was that stupid Lotho!” Frodo, behind Bofur, squealed as he wiped blood from his swollen nose, “Lotho and his stupid friends! They started making fun Jeri’s beard and started throwing rocks and Lotho attacked me when I tried to stop them!”

Jeri, sobbing wildly against Bofur’s chest, lifted her head and said to Bilbo: “I don’t wanna have a beard no more!”

Sighing, Bilbo took the child from Bofur, and sat her gently in the large arm chair he’d often used for reading. 

“Come here Frodo,” He ordered, “Let me see your nose.”

As Bilbo observed Frodo’s swollen nose, Bofur went and knelt in front of Jeri, and said: “Hush now, yer safe, we’ll have a talk with their parents and~”

“It won’t do any good!” Jeri sobbed, “You’ve talked to them before and it didn’t do anything!”

“Frodo, thankfully, your nose isn’t broken…go and wash your face and change your shirt, please.”

“We should get the sheriff involved,” Argued Frodo as he started to go, “They can’t get away with this!”

“Frodo,” Bilbo said, his voice stern, “I said go!”

Bofur, wiping away Jeri’s tears and mumbling reassuring words, at first didn’t hear Bilbo’s question.

“Bo,” Bilbo sighed, “Shall I get the razor?”

“Is…tha’ what ye want?” Bofur asked Jeri, whom quickly nodded. “A’right,” Bofur sniffed as he rose, “But get to yer room and get outta yer dress-it’s all dirty-and we’ll take care of it when yer ready.”

“I will!” Jeri sighed, her spirits suddenly uplifted, “I’ll be back in no time at all!”

When she’d gone, the echo of her closing door resounding through their home, Bilbo and Bofur exchanged looks of discontent.

“This is the third time in two months,” Bilbo sighed, “Damn Lobelia and her husband!”

“Perhaps we should send the sheriff,” Bofur replied, “Bilbo-lad-we can’t let this keep happening…it’s silly the other children make fun of Jeri fer havin’ a beard and wearing shoes…the poor child is terribly sad nowadays!”

Bilbo nodded; “I agree,” He said as he wrung his hands, “That dear girl…so sweet and only wanting friends…”

His voice trailed off and he turned from Bofur whom instantly strode over and took the hobbit into his strong arms.

“Perhaps we should follow through with your idea,” Bilbo murmured against Bofur’s chest, “Take that trip to Erebor like you’ve always wanted to do-It would do Jeri some good I imagine.”

Bofur hummed and smoothed Bilbo’s hair; “Aye,” He agreed, “But fer now let’s get them calmed down, shave of Jeri’s bead again, and get them to bed. We’ll talk about it more tomorrow.”

"Let's not put it off like we always have," Bilbo sighed, "Something has to happen or Jeri will come to hate her home!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is trying to encourage Jeri not to be afraid when an unexpected visitor arrives.

“You don’t want to teach me anymore? But I thought you liked teaching children!”

Tears brimmed in Jeri’s eyes and, doing his best to not look away from the distressed dwarrow, Bilbo patted Jeri’s little hand and offered a sympathetic smile.

“I do,” He admitted, “I’ve always enjoyed teaching you but…you can’t hide yourself away Jeri. I know your feelings are still hurt over what happened last week but…just like Uncle Bofur says you have to be brave.”

Jeri swiped the sleeve of her dress across her eyes and sniffled; “I’ve been brave,” She whimpered, “and it doesn’t do no good!”

“It doesn’t do ANY good,” Bilbo corrected softly, “and it takes time…children can be cruel-I know-but you’ve got to stick it out Jeri or you’ll never find your place in the world.”

“I don’t have a place here!” Jeri spat, tapping a finger on the table, “I’m the only dwarf that lives here!”

“Your Uncle Bofur isn’t a hobbit,” Bilbo chuckled, “and he had hardship when he decided to live in the Shire and look at him now! He’s got many, many friends and is adored by many children!”

Jeri sighed and wiped away another tear without making any reply to her concerned foster parent.

Sighing, his chin in his hand, Bilbo reached over and smoothed the dwarrow’s thick red hair with his free hand as he thought to himself for a moment; She’d have to shave again tonight-her stubble was beginning to show-which would mean Bofur would do it and grumble afterward that he was dishonoring the customs of his people.

He, himself, didn’t care whether she bore a beard or not, but what bothered Bilbo was the constant bullying Jeri, whom he’d come to love like his own child, endured almost every day. 

Bofur and He had gone and spoken to the sheriff whom promised to see what he could do in regards to the parents of the hateful children that had attacked Jeri and Frodo, if he could do anything, but advised the two of them to prepare Jeri for anymore hardship.

‘Damn Otho and Lobelia,’ Bilbo thought, ‘If not for their dislike of me there’s no way this little one would feel so alone right now!’

“Uncle Bilbo? Did you hear me? There’s somebody at the door.”

Shaking his head as he came back from his thoughts, Bilbo offered Jeri a smile, and rose to greet the one whom was so incessantly knocking at his round door.

“Stay in here,” He ordered over his shoulder, “and work on your arithmetic please!”

“Yes, yes! I heard you the first fifty times! Now give me a moment!” Bilbo quipped as he pulled the door open, “Really! Why so many of you think I’m as deaf as a~oh! Oh…dear me!”  


Grinning, Nori bowed low with a laugh, and when he straightened out he greeted Bilbo’s astonished glare with an announcement that chilled the Halfling to his very core.

“Hello lad! I know I’ve kept you and Bo waiting but I’ve finally come at last! I’ve come to get her! My daughter I mean!”

“Wh-what?” Bilbo asked in a gasp, “This very minute? This very day? Are you serious Nori? You’ve only just arrived!”

Nori chortled and pushed his way into Bag End, removing his fancy cloak as he did, and explained: “No, don’t be silly, I’ve come to take her home is all…eh…where is Bofur and the other little one?”

“Frodo,” Bilbo answered sternly, looking over his shoulder toward the dining room, “Is at the market with Bofur…they should be back any minute!”

Nori slung his cloak over his arm and observed the hobbit hole serenely while remarking: “She’s been happy hasn’t she? That’s part of the reason I left her here with the both you.”

“Left her?” Bilbo asked very softly, trying to control his rising anger, “Nori…you abandoned her! You ran off in the night and left her here!”

Nori’s eyed the hobbit with embarrassment, moved to speak, but his eyes widened then and his mouth parted slightly.

“Oh,” Nori gasped softly “…hello little one!”

Bilbo turned fully and he couldn’t hide his pained expression when he beheld little Jeri; standing in the hallway with great tears streaming from her eyes as she sobbed quietly.

“You’re not my father!” She squeaked before turning and running out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori, Bofur, and Bilbo have a heated discussion.

“Ye really have quite a nerve lad! It’s been seven years since ye last came by-leaving ‘er-and ye just expect us to hand ‘er over!”

“Bofur, please, we can discuss in a more peaceful~”

“I told you my reasoning then! I’ve taken care of my debts, I’ve got my own business and I’ve a home of my own! I never said her placement here was permanent either!”

“N-Nori I appreciate what it is your saying but~”

“To Jeri this is ‘er home ye great bloody oaf!”

Nori stiffened, his eyes gleamed with anger and, not a moment too soon, Bilbo stepped in between the two seething dwarves.  


“Be silent now both of you!” Bilbo ordered, keeping his tone civil but stern, “Let’s get ourselves together here! There is a child involved after all!”

Nori snorted and Bofur sniffed; waiting for the hobbit to speak, they both shuffled for a moment, and took small steps backward from one another.

“Now,” Bilbo sighed as he looked at Nori, “We’re not trying to say you can’t have her back…as Bofur well knows we’ve never-I’ve never-taken it upon myself to legally adopt Jeri in all the years we’ve…loved and raised her.”

“But Bilbo ye can’t tell me tha’~”

Bilbo held up a hand, silencing Bofur, and continued to explain: “But…even so, the girl has grown up in this household for seven years! To her Frodo is her brother and Bofur and my self…w-well…we’re the only parents she knows.”

Nori shrugged stiffly; “It’s time for her to get to know her real father and her real people…I’d never had allowed her to shave her bead at such a young age!”

“Hey now!” Bofur barked, “She made that choice after being teased about it all the time! She deserves to be happy after all!”

“She shouldn’t be ashamed of who she is!” Nori countered, “She’s a dwarven female after all! I’m glad I came when I did…Mahal knows the two of would have ruined her had I come any later!”

“You ungrateful piece of~”

The slap echoed throughout Bag End, Nori stumbled backward cradling his cheek while Bofur, still and staring in awe, watched Bilbo rub his aching hand.

“I’d watch your tongue Master Nori,” Bilbo warned, “Had you not left her here in the beginning I daresay that girl would have lived a dismal life for quite some time. 

I’m going to ask that you take your leave for the night-I’m sure the Green Dragon has a room available-We will talk more on this tomorrow…after lunch.”

“What about my daughter? What about Jeri?” Nori demanded, dropping his hand at his side, “You know the two of you don’t stand a chance if this has to become some silly…legal thing!”

“As I said, Nori,” Bilbo replied before Bofur could shoot off a scathing insult, “We will talk more tomorrow after lunch; as to your daughter I’m sure you’ll agree she’s better of here with us-at least for the night-considering how she reacted to you earlier.” 

Nori said nothing for a moment, his eyes going from Bilbo to Bofur, whom stood defensively behind the hobbit, before he gave a curt nod and mumbled: “I’ll see my self out then. See the both of you-and my daughter-tomorrow!”

When they heard the front door slam, Bilbo slumped his shoulders and sighed deeply while Bofur uttered a cold laugh.

“He’s mad if he thinks he can get ‘er back now!” He remarked, turning to head into the kitchen, “Especially when we tell them about his past and how Jeri reacted to seein’ him fer the first time in six years!”

“What do you mean them?” Bilbo asked as he followed after the dwarf, “You think it will have to go to the courts?”

Bofur nodded, with his back turned to Bilbo, and began to put on a kettle to boil, “Oh, aye! O’course it will; There’s no way we’re lettin’ Jeri go anywhere with ‘im!”

“Bo,” Bilbo sighed as he leaned against the archway of the kitchen entrance, “We’ve no legal claim to her! Besides that…the fact that she is a dwarf is a factor any judge of the Shire will take into account…then there’s you and me.”

Bofur, as he set two cups upon a tea tray, turned around slowly, and observed his partner with subtle amazement.

“You sound like we’ve already lost, love,” He breathed, “Ye can’t think like that! 

Bilbo offered only a shrug and muttered: “Tomorrow then…maybe we can sort this all out tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles* Bilbo slapped Nori...go Bilbo, Go!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sunday Supper coming....both Hobbit and Dwarf try to comfort their children...

“I don’t like this dress it makes too much noise!”

“Now, Jeri, it’s your best dress and, besides that, you look lovely in blue!”

“Can’t I wear my coverall’s?” Jeri asked in a squeak, “It’s Sunday and you always let me wear them on Sunday!”

“Jeri,” Bilbo cautioned as he tied the bow at the back of her dress immaculately, “We’re having a dinner tonight with a guest…let’s say we trade, hm? Tomorrow after school you have my permission to wear them.”

Jeri turned and crawled into Bilbo’s lap; she was getting big, the hobbit thought bitter sweetly, and soon she wouldn’t be able to cuddle with him in this way. 

It was, and always had been, moments like this that, the rumored Baggins Bachelor, felt very much what he imagined the old Gaffer felt like every evening when he’d come home to his wife and children.

“Do I have to meet him?” Jeri asked suddenly, and Bilbo began to style her thick red locks, “He looked scary!”

Bilbo chuckled and bounced Jeri teasingly on his knees for a moment; “Just a dwarf,” He reassured her after stopping to continue fixing the dwarrow’s hair, “and he’s quite friendly…especially where you are concerned.”

“But did you see all that…hair?” Jeri asked, turning slightly, “It was everywhere! Even Uncle Bofur doesn’t have that much!”

Bilbo laughed heartily, resituated Jeri so he could finish the task at hand, and said: “All dwarves are different. But they pride themselves on their beards and hair…the finer looking the hair…the more finely thought of is the dwarf that takes such care. Do you understand?”

Jeri huffed and said nothing, allowing Bilbo to finish her hair, and when he’d completed the chore of styling it, Jeri wasted no time in stating: “I don’t want another Daddy. You and Bofur are my Daddies!” 

After Jeri slipped from his lap, Bilbo observed her with a bittersweet smile, the fear of what could be overwhelming him for a moment before he replied: “He is your…blood father…and only wants to know you. I’m sure He doesn’t expect you to accept him into your life so quickly.”

Jeri looked down, studying Bilbo’s massive feet, then slowly brought her eyes up to hobbit’s; her eyes fearful of the response she would receive when she asked: “Why…why did he leave me here?”

Bilbo urged Jeri to come closer and when she did he took her into his arms, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head.

Though still uncertain himself, the child in his arms waiting for a response, Bilbo lied and answered:

“Because he wanted the best for you; and he still does want the best for you!”

**********************************************************************************************************************

“You won’t let him, will you? He can’t just come and take her away! You know he can’t!”

“Frodo, please, be a good lad and hold still so I can button this thing please!”

“He hasn’t seen Jeri in years! And she says she’d kill her self if the two let him take her away!”

Bofur sighed, finishing the button’s on Frodo’s little vest, and he observed the hobbit with an expression of forced amusement.

“No one is goin’ to make ‘er go any where; and no one is going to kill themselves…just like no two children will disobey their parents and eavesdrop on the private conversations of adults. Am I right, Frodo, m’boy?” 

Frodo bit his bottom lip, looked around nervously, and then slowly nodded which brought a soft smile to Bofur’s lips. 

“I-if she leaves though…we won’t be able to do all the things we’ve planned to do,” Frodo explained to Bofur when the dwarf rose and straightened his own vest, “We…we were hoping that this summer she and I could go on the walking trip you and Bilbo take every year…the one the two of you take to Bree I mean.”

Bofur chuckled, smoothed his loose hair, and said: “Aye, that’d be a pleasure. We will see won’t we? Fer now…I need yer help in getting the dining room ready and~”

“Bofur…can I-may I-ask you something?”

The dwarf smoothed his moustache and looked at the young hobbit curiously for a moment before he nodded and waited for Frodo to ask his question.

“Why did Nori leave Jeri here all those years ago? I mean…even you told us that in the end, no matter how bad it is, dwarves look after one another. Doesn’t that not only make him a bad father…but a bad dwarf? Why would you let him come around now?”

Bofur sighed, smiled dryly, and then observed the curious child for a moment, not sure how to answer him for a moment.

“Dwarves…we’re like hobbits sometimes,” He explained softly, “We may not be as trusting of others as fast as ye are…but when we find friends that we know we can trust we trust them with everything in our lives…including our children; which is why Nori left Jeri here for awhile. Nori…he just wanted Jeri to be happy."

Frodo mulled this over for a moment, biting at his thumb nail, and then said: “So…He might not take Jeri away? I mean...she IS happy here!”

Bofur sighed, and after thinking it over, lied and said: “He knows she's happy here so I don’t think He will, no.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori comes by for dinner...Jeri pushes her boundries...and nothing goes very well at all.

“Go on Jeri, take it, He got it just for you!”

Jeri pouted and grudgingly took the odd looking doll in one hand, refusing meet Nori’s hopeful smile, and said nothing to him about his generosity.  


Nori had arrived, shockingly on time, and presented the young dwarf with a gift just after giving Frodo a finely crafted toy horse.

“Direct from Erebor,” He’d explained, as Frodo had eagerly took it and began to turn it over and over in his little hands while his eyes shined with delight.

Jeri, after looking at her new toy more intently, scowled and groaned: “Gross! It has a beard!”

Nori’s cheeks flared and Bilbo quickly said: “it’s customary girl dolls are given beards, especially in Erebor, some of the dolls you have gotten from your hobbit friends have hairy feet after all.”

Jeri said nothing, fingered the dolls stubby wooden nose, and mumbled: “Fine. Thank you, sir, its a nice present.”

“A’right,” Bofur said as he blew a cloud of smoke from his nostrils, “Let’s get to supper, eh? Bilbo’s made a fine ham fer us all.”

As Bilbo escorted the children, Bofur held up a hand for Nori to wait, and when the other three had vanished into the dining room, he wasted no time in stipulating flatly: “Take it slow with ‘er…Jeri’s not at all feeling comfortable with all o’ this.”

Nori huffed and, hanging his cloak upon a peg adjacent to the front door, replied coldly: “Bofur…she is my daughter after all.”

*************************************************************************************************************************

“You really saw it happen? You saw the trolls get turned into to stone?”

Bilbo cast Frodo a disapproving look as the young hobbit chewed his food with his mouth wide open.

“Well…not really,” Nori confessed, “I was being turned on a spit and all. Has Bofur ever told you about his-our- adventures, Jeri?”

Jeri, poking at her meal with her fork, shrugged and gave no answer. Bilbo and Bofur exchanged worried looks and the toymaker said softly: “Lass, Nori asked ye a question, did ye hear him?”

Sighing, shifting and pouting, the dwarrow muttered: “Uncle Bofur tells lots of stories. I’ve heard the troll story before.”

Nori gulped some ale, and studied his mug, unsure of where to go from there. He’d tried several times, since coming to the table, to engage the dwarrow in friendly conversation but it had done no good.

Either Bilbo or Bofur had to encourage her to answer and, when she obeyed, her answers were brief and catty.

The girls behavior was his fault more than anyone else’s but, as he stared from Bilbo to Bofur, he felt a twinge of anger.

He’d promised to return for her one day! They’d always known he’d come back!

While Nori admitted they had raised her well, she was a bright child, he was still offended that they had raised her with no knowledge of who he was, had not raised her in the usual dwarven customs, and worst of all they had done nothing to prevent the redundant hostility Jeri was now, almost proudly, bestowing upon him.

“Is it true you’re a thief?”

Bilbo choked on his water and Bofur bowed his head and pinched his nose; Frodo had stopped jabbering about something and now gawked at Jeri whom stared hard at her stunned father.

“W-well…I was at one time…in trouble a lot,” Nori stammered, stroking his beard nervously, “But I’ve redeemed myself and I have a business now.”

Jeri reached into her lap, held the doll out over the table, and asked in a sarcastic tone, “Did you steal this?”

“Jeri!” Bofur barked slapping his hand upon the table and causing the plates, cups, and silverware to tremble, “Go to yer room! Now young lady! I’ll be in later and we’ll decide your punishment then!”

Jeri looked at Bilbo whom nodded and, looking sharply at Nori one last time, she threw the doll at him just before jumping from her seat and bounding off to her bedroom

“Frodo,” Bilbo sighed as he dropped his napkin onto his plate, “Please leave us alone; we three have some things to discuss.”

Frodo set his fork down and rose to go; but he stopped suddenly and said quickly: “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Nori, thank you for my present.”

Nori, looking at the doll with a sad expression, only nodded at Frodo’s words and uttered a soft good night to the young hobbit.

When they heard the door to Frodo’s bedroom close, almost instantly, it seemed as though a tornado blasted into Bag End!

“You turned her into a spoiled brat!” Nori accused, flinging the doll upon the table, “How could the two of you only ever tell her that I’m a criminal?”

“We never told her about any of that!” Bofur growled rising to his feet, “she or Frodo musta eavesdropped on a conversation Bilbo an’ I were havin’! They do that ye know!”

“And we did tell her about you!” Bilbo added, “She’s just confused and scared! And we didn’t spoil her! She’s a dwarf and, like you, she’s beyond stubborn!”

“But did either of you tell her that one day I would want to take her home?”

“No,” Bofur answered with a shrug, “Because she is home…an’ she aint goin’ any where with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make this very clear: I hope I convey Bilbo/Bofur in a positive light. As a healthy couple whom love each other deeply...sex has nothing to do with it. And I would very much like, If any of you think I need to improve on how I write about their relationship, please let me know, because I write these works not only for myself...but also to entertain fellow fans. :-)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo comforts Jeri as well as engages her curiosity while Bilbo...doesn't do so good with Bofur.

They’d been arguing for close to two hours; sometimes their voices were civil, but then there’d be a pause, and the yelling would start again.

Frodo tiptoed quietly from his room and into Jeri’s and shut the door without making any noise; He turned and observed his ‘sister’ with great sympathy.

Jeri was lying on her bed with her face buried in a pillow as she wept quietly; it wasn’t until Frodo came and sat next to her that dwarrow lifted her head and looked up at him.

“Is he gone?” She asked, “Did he go yet?”

Frodo shook his head and jutted a thumb over his shoulder; “Hear that?” He asked, “They’re still working things out. Doesn’t seem to be going well however.”

Jeri rolled and sat up, bringing her knees to her chest, she looked at Frodo with fearful eyes and declared: “He’s going to take me away!”

“I…I don’t think so,” Frodo countered softly, “I think, for now, he just wants to get to know you.”

“I don’t wanna get to know him!” Jeri griped, wiping her eyes, “He didn’t want me!”

“Yes he did!” Frodo insisted, “He just…had to get things ready for you so that he could take care of you!”

Jeri sniffled and shrugged; “I don’t want to live in some dark mountain,” She explained, “I like it here in the shire.” 

Frodo nodded and began biting his fingernails for a moment as he thought over his next few words carefully.

“Uncle Bilbo…and Uncle Bofur, they both say it, they both say that Erebor is really quite a place! Besides that…maybe you can learn about your mother. I mean…wouldn’t you like to know about her?”

Jeri sighed and could only offer up another weak shrug; there came a knock suddenly, and Bilbo opened the door wide enough to poke his head into the room.

“It’s time to get ready for bed you two,” He announced, “How are you feeling, Jeri, darling?”

Jeri wiped at her eyes again and replied: “I’m alright Bilbo I…is Mr. Nori still here?”

Bilbo shook his head; “He’s just left but…but we’re going to see him again in the next few days. He left you the dolly by the way.”

Jeri sighed and, before he got up from her bed, she hugged Frodo tightly while Bilbo watched and smiled fondly.

When the boy had gone back to his own room, Bilbo stood in the door way and offered Jeri a sympathetic gaze; “I know it’s hard Jeri,” He explained, “But I can say with the utmost certainty that all any of us wants…is for you to be happy.”

Jeri crawled off of her bed and, as she came forward, the hobbit opened up his arms so that He could hug the dwarrow close for a few minutes.

“Did…Did Mr. Nori say anything about my mother?” She asked, as Bilbo stroked her hair, and continued to hold her

“I’m sorry love but she didn’t come up,” Bilbo explained, “Why do you ask?”

Breaking the embrace, Jeri went about preparing for bed, and answered nonchalantly: “Oh…I was just curious.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************

“We best fetch us a lawyer-a good one-it can’t be avoided!”

Bilbo, watching Bofur undress, said nothing as He waited on the bed for the dwarf to join him.

“Oh…maybe we just need to approach this in another way,” Bilbo explained as Bofur flopped down beside him, “I mean…you know what will happen if it has to go to court.”

“I know what’ll happen!” Bofur laughed, “Nori’s gonna be humiliated and won’t trouble our little girl any more!”

“Damn you!” Bilbo sighed, crossing his arms and avoiding Bofur’s pained stare, “It’s not going to be that easy! You know that and…a-and there are other things.”

“Bilbo,” Bofur moaned, “Look…I’m not keen on lettin’ other’s…even suspect what isn’t their business to know but if we don’t at least try we’re going to loose Jeri! After seven years of raisin’ her like she was our own!”

“Oh!” Bilbo scoffed as he slid from the bed and came to stand before the bedroom window; breathing heavily for a few moments, while Bofur studied him with great worry, the hobbit mumbled: “We are though. We are going to loose her.”

Bofur stood slowly, a chill coursed through his body, and He moved to stand behind Bilbo whom refused to acknowledge his arms when the dwarf pulled him close.

“In the note, the one he left, Nori did promise to come back for Her,” Bilbo explained with a soft sigh, “But…when Dori wrote back-in reply to that message you sent him-it wasn't the only letter he sent at the time! He'd written another one...and in that one he'd relented and offered to take Jeri in so that we wouldn’t have to care for her….I wrote a him back.”

“What then Bilbo?” Bofur asked, his face nuzzling into the hobbits neck, “What did you say?”

“I lied,” Bilbo answered quickly, an odd noise escaped him for a minute and the hobbit shuddered as he confessed: “I told Dori that Nori asked us to keep…I told him that we were to raise her permanently.”

“Oh,” Bofur gasped, releasing Bilbo and turning his back on him, as he took in what the love of his life had just revealed. 

“Oh...So not only did Nori say-and write-that he’d return for Jeri one day…now we face suspicion that we…we kept Jeri from her own family? A family that acknowledged they’d take responsibility for her when Nori couldn’t?”

“I got attached,” Bilbo whispered, his voice tight, “and so did you! She was-she is!-a precious child and she's made Frodo so happy…Truly! I didn’t think Nori would return! Not with his history!”

“Oh fer the love of….” Bofur groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Oh…Oh Bilbo…I can’t believe-what were ye thinking?”

Bilbo turned and as the tension rose between them, the hobbit could only offer his hands, palms up, and He shook his head in absolute despair.

“What are we going to do?” He asked in a squeak, “I don’t want to loose her!”

Bofur, his hands on his hips, had never looked so angry and, to Bilbo’s shame, so disappointed.

“Well,” Bofur said at last with a cough, “I dunno what yer gonna do but as fer my self? I’m going to sleep in the den tonight!”

“Oh, But Bofur, don’t go!” Bilbo pleaded as he watched Bofur grab his pillow from their bed, “We’ve got figure a way out of this whole mess!”

“Ye just did!” Bofur snapped as he flung the door open, “Or rather ye figured it out fer us seven years ago!”

Without any more words exchanged between the two of them, Bofur slammed the bedroom door behind him violently, and Bilbo only turned to stare absently out of the bedroom window once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmph...not the best chapter so far BUT...now that I write this...this will probably be the longest story in this series.


	7. Chapter Seven

When Bilbo had risen he wasted no time in heading into the den. 

With His hair a mess, without his comfy robe, he was devastated to find the den empty with only Bofur’s pillow laying upon the rug before the fire place.

Sighing heavily, falsely reassuring him self that it would be alright, Bilbo decided to head into the kitchen and prepare the morning meal for both Frodo and Jeri before they headed off to school for the day.

When he turned, he stifled a surprised gasp, and quickly replaced his fright with a nervous smile as he observed Frodo standing, half-asleep, and looking about in confusion.

“Where’s Jeri?” Frodo asked with a yawn, “I went to wake her and she’s gone.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened and he bounded past Frodo and headed for the young dwarf’s room; he uttered a worried moan when he entered to find the bed empty and her night gown upon the floor.

“There’s a note!” Frodo called from the den, “I found it on the mantle!”

Had Nori come in the night and taken Jeri?

If he had, and Bilbo gulped, had Bofur decided to pursue them without letting him know what had happened?

When he came back into the den, Frodo handed Bilbo the note, and the elder hobbit’s worry was slightly tempered when he realized it was Bofur’s handwriting. 

After a moment had passed, crumpling the note in his hand, he looked at his nephew and offered another false smile.

“Would you like to stay out of school for the day?” He asked, “We can stay in until Bofur and…Jeri get back.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************

“Don’t get so close to the ponds edge! Ye might slip and I’ll never hear the end of it!”

Bofur waved back when the little dwarf had lifted her hand, letting him know she’d heard his order, and He cast the dwarf beside him a soft smile.

“A bit more obedient than most dwarves, wouldn’t ye say so, Nori?”

Nori, walking beside Bofur, chuckled as he picked his teeth with a blade and watched the dwarven child frolic around just a few feet ahead of them.

“I can’t believe she agreed to meet with me,” He confessed, “I thought after last night she’d surely refuse any and all further attempts.”

Bofur sniffed and, as he placed his hands behind his back, replied: “Aye, well, I think she’s curious about ‘er mother after all. Frodo, good lad that he is, put that curiosity in ‘er I imagine. We’ve not really been able to tell Jeri much about her.”

“Yes I know,” Nori sighed as he tucked the dagger back into his sleeve, “But that doesn’t explain the sudden change in you.”

Bofur had expected it; Nori’s odd comment, ever since he’d come with Jeri’s little hand in his, to the green dragon and rousing the red haired dwarf from his turbulent sleep.

“I think it’s best if two dwarves be left to discuss dwarven matters,” Bofur pointed out, stopping to seat him self on a bench, “besides that…Bilbo let me know what happened seven years ago and now that I know…I don’t want this to turn into something terribly hard fer the girl Nori!”

“Ah!” Nori chuckled, remaining on his feet, “So Bilbo revealed the defense I would…could still use, eh?”

Bofur chuckled; “Dori told ye then? That he’d sent word…and Bilbo replied with a…well intended lie?”

“Well intended,” Nori repeated, “or just plain being selfish…I don’t really care…the fact of the matter is, if it gets that bad, you know you and Bilbo don’t stand a chance.”

Bofur pressed his lips together, bowed his head in a moment of thought, and when he looked back up at Nori he offered only a slow nod as he answered: “Aye…I-we-both know it.”

“So…how does this happen?” Nori demanded softly but sternly, “I’ve only brought enough currency to stay for another week and after that…well, it’s best we come to a conclusion. A peaceful one if possible.”

Bofur nodded again, spied Jeri picking wild flowers, and smiled; “She’s our daughter,” He said, and Nori’s eyes widened, “As much as she is yers.” 

“We raised her from infancy…alongside a hobbit child who thinks of ‘er as his little sister…separating them in such a cruel manner would be devestatin’ and I know you! Even you wouldn’t be able to bear that fer the rest of yer years…and let’s not forget, dwarven babe or no, she’s very much a hobbit…bein’ raised in the culture an’ all. I’m sure ye can appreciate tha’ it will be a hard thing to adapt to dwarven culture…that it will take some time.”

Nori sniffed, watched and waved when he saw Jeri coming toward them with a bouquet of flowers, and asked once more: “So what shall we do about it then?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head.

When they’d returned, though it hurt his back, Bilbo lifted Jeri into his arms and held her tightly; as if letting her go would be a great tragedy.

“You’re hurting me!” Jeri exclaimed, but she was giggling all the while, “I picked you some more flowers!”

“Oh thank you darling,” Bilbo cooed as he set the dwarf child down, “Why don’t you go and put them in a vase-set them on the dinner table-and go see if Frodo will help you set the dishes out for supper?’

Jeri nodded enthusiastically and dashed off to obey the hobbit and, as soon as she’d gone, he whirled on Bofur whom calmly hung his hat and gave him a calm stare.

“You had me worried all after noon!” Bilbo spat, “I half expected you to return by yourself with some silly announcement that Nori and Jeri had set off for Erebor!”

“They would ‘ave!” Bofur growled so savagely that Bilbo flinched, “Had I not gone to Nori today and I alone talked things out with ‘im!”

“Talked?” Bilbo repeated, and Bofur nodded curtly, “About what?”

Bofur sniffed and scratched at his damp hair as he observed how fidgety Bilbo became; “Best left fer after supper,” He muttered, “Or durin’…it involves all ‘o us. Oh…and there’s somethin’ else to be taken care of…but tha’s private.”

Without another word Bofur brushed past the startled hobbit, leaving Bilbo to ponder fearfully, over what would be discussed not long from then.

***************************************************************************************************************************

“Erebor? We’re really going to see the great kingdom of the dwarves?”

“Manners, Frodo, remember your manners please!” Bilbo scolded the excited young hobbit who closed his mouth and swallowed his helping of mashed potatoes.

“Well…Jeri an’ I-plus Nori o’course-we’ve decided on a venture when the weather warms. But as to you or Bilbo, lad, tha’s what we’re discussing.”

“Can we go?” Frodo pleaded with Bilbo whom poked at his plate with his fork, “Please?”

Bilbo sniffed, sipped some wine, and rested his elbows upon the table; resting his fists under his chin as he thought for a moment, feeling the weight of all their eyes, the hobbit finally looked fully at Bofur and asked: “What about the shop? What about Bag End?”

Bofur swiveled the ale in his mug before taking his own long sip, and as he set the mug down, muttered flatly: “It won’t hurt to close it fer a time…I’ve been needin’ a break after all. As far as this place? Can’t ye have someone keep watch fer ye? Like tha’ Gamgee fella that ye like so much.”

“I suppose,” Bilbo answered with a disbelieving scoff, “B-but we’re talking about a six month journey there and back! With children no less!”

“I can do it!” Jeri piped up confidently, “I want to do it! Nori said that I can meet my uncle Dori and see a lot of very wonderful things!”

“I can too!” Frodo added happily, “I’ve walked with you both many, many times and I’ve yet to get tired! I know I can do it!”

Bofur gestured toward the elated children and offered Bilbo a smirk; “There ye ‘ave it!” He announced, “Three against one!”

Bilbo pushed his plate away just before rising to his feet; straightening his vest he cleared his throat and muttered just as he walked away: “There’s still much to discuss!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...uh-oh....

He’d gone out back to tend to his garden for awhile and had not ventured back inside Bag End until he was certain Jeri and Frodo had retired to the den to play before washing up and going to bed.

He found Bofur, unbelievably, washing the dishes and whistling a soft tune; the dwarf, in all the years they'd lived together, never washed a dish if he could avoid it. The most Bofur would ever even offer to do was dry them and put them up until they were to be used again.

Bilbo slid up behind him, his arms enveloping the dwarf’s waist, and he hugged Bofur close as he nuzzled into his back with a sigh.

“Hmph!” Bofur chuckled, “Thought ye were mad at me!”

“No,” Bilbo said, “Just worried is all.” 

“Ye should be,” Bofur answered as he set a plate down to dry, “Because-like ye said-we’ve a lot more to discuss.”

Bofur took Bilbo’s hands and pried free of the hobbit so that he could turn fully and face him; his hazel eyes surveyed him in such a way that Bilbo’s gut tightened and he gulped loudly.

“Bofur…” He started, “Surely…wh-what if Jeri decided to stay?”

“Then she stays,” Bofur answered flatly, and Bilbo jerked his hands free and took a step back to gawk at the dwarf whom made no motion toward him.

“You can’t possibly…” Bilbo gasped, “Bofur we’ve raised her! Before she was even a year old! We’ve treated her like she was our daughter!”

“Aye,” Bofur sighed as he reached behind him and grabbed a towel to dry his hands, “We-well I-raised her thinkin’ that she’d never, ever have to face being torn away from us…but I was wrong wasn’t I?”

Bilbo’s cheeks flared as the anger overcame him and he scoffed as he turned his back to the dwarf.

“I told you why!” He spat, “I didn’t think Nori would ever come back and~”

“But he did!” Bofur interjected, “Ye assumed he’d never return so ye wrote a lie! So, if only fer Jeri…now we ‘ave to do this!”

“I…” Bilbo started, but he closed his mouth and bowed his head, completely clueless as to what to do.

“If ye hadn’t have lied,” Bofur explained dryly, “Things might be different…but they aint. It can’t be avoided now especially since Jeri ‘er self wants to travel to Erebor. Besides that…tha’s not all the things that have to be worked out.”

“Yes, yes, I know!” Bilbo moaned, “There's packing and planning and closing the shop! Not to mention the fact I’ve got to~”

“No Bilbo,” Bofur interrupted with a sigh, “Not tha’ stuff. I mean…the other thing you lied about.”

Bilbo uttered a laugh, though Bofur didn’t find it amusing and glared hard, and the hobbit finally shrugged; utterly oblivious as to what his partner had meant by what he’d just pointed out.

“Really, Bilbo, yer really gonna do that?” Bofur asked as he tossed the towel to the floor, “I’m tired…after Wil Whitfoot…I’d thought that was it. But ye haven’t told me everythin’!”

“I told you everything!” Bilbo protested, “I never did anything with Wil and you know how sorry I am about all of that!”

“For fucks sake Bilbo!” Bofur bellowed, grabbing a plate that was set to dry and flinging it to the floor, “I’m not talkin’ about that idiot Whitfoot!”

Bilbo jumped back to avoid the flying shards of porcelain; slamming into a hutch, he surveyed the dwarf with complete and silent shock, while Bofur seethed with not only anger…but with pain.

“Enough!” Bofur said, the pain apparent in his tone, “No more…I can’t take it…I’m not talkin’ about you and Wil….Bilbo…I’m talkin’ about you and Thorin!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a heated end in Bag End.

Bilbo growled, grabbed a small vase from the fireplace mantle, and hurled it at Bofur whom easily ducked it with a laugh.

“Oh tha’s rich!” Bofur snorted over the noise of shattering glass, “Yer the whore yet ye throw things at me?”

“Stop it please!” Squealed a desperate voice, Frodo’s, “Please stop fighting! Jeri’s crying!”

“Go back to bed!” Bilbo ordered, poking his finger, “Go back to bed right now!”

“Stop fighting and I will!” Frodo explained, wiping tears from his eyes, “Just stop!”

Bilbo, utterly frustrated, lost his temper, strutted forward and swatted the little hobbit’s bottom; Silence came as the adult hobbit and dwarf watched, and listened to Frodo’s frantic weeping as he ran back to his bedroom.

“Proud of yer self?” Bofur demanded with a sniff, “He’s just scared is all!”

“I’ve been asking you to calm down for the past three hours!” Bilbo protested through gritted teeth, “So don’t you dare blame me for the children being upset!”

“They’re upset only because you’ve been lying to me fer years!” Bofur spat back, kicking a tossed pillow Bilbo, “Had ye been honest with me from the get-go NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPENING!”

“Bofur!” Bilbo exclaimed, stamping his foot after he whirled around, “I-pushed-him-away!”

“Did ye enjoy it?” Bofur asked flatly, and Bilbo flinched slightly, his gut in knots.

“Damn you!” Bilbo groaned, “I’ve told you! He’d come to check on me…make sure I was ready and…it-it just happened!”

Bofur, looking down at his feet, shook his head slowly before bringing his gaze back to the hobbit; “Why did ye not tell me?”

Tears were brimming in Bilbo’s eyes when he realized he could find no answer to Bofur’s question.

“I didn’t sleep with him,” Bilbo pointed out, “All that Nori saw was exactly what happened and nothing more! It was…it was wrong and I’m sorry!”

“So ye say,” Bofur sighed, “But its hard fer me to believe that nothin’ else happened, besides a kiss, when you’ve kept it from me all this time!”

“It…it was a mistake…a stupid mistake!” Bilbo pressed in a tight voice, “Bofur…I chose you!”

“Chose?!” Bofur bellowed as he took a step toward the hobbit, “Oh please tell me I just didn’t hear ye say that!”

“Sorry! I’m sorry,” Bilbo offered throwing up his hands in submission, “I Just meant that…Bofur I love you!”

Bofur sighed and cleared his aching throat; “Bilbo…this isn’t like Whitfoot…I mean…I-if Thorin would have lived....”

“No!” Bilbo whined, hurrying over and trying once more to embrace the dwarf, “It’s you Bofur! It will only ever be you!”

“No-don’t-get off me!” Bofur growled prying Bilbo’s arms off of him, “He was my king! My friend! I fergave ye fer Wil but…but ye know our customs Bilbo!”

A tear slid down the hobbits cheek as he observed Bofur with great fear; “Please,” He whimpered, “Please…there’s so much going on right now-much more important things than past mistakes-I’m sorry, my love, I’m so very sorry.”

“I said don’t!” Bofur sighed, wrenching away when Bilbo went to touch him, “Yer right; there’s more important things to be done right now but…”

Bofur’s voice faded and he stared deeply into the hobbit’s shimmering eyes; “I’ll have to…I’ve got a lot thinkin’ to do.”

Bofur reached out then and cupped Bilbo’s wet cheek in his large hand; “we’re goin to Erebor-there’s not be any dispute about tha’ because we gotta do it fer Jeri and we’ve got to be supportive of her regardless of how…we might both feel about each other right now…But I just…I’ll have to make a decision of me own.”

“About what?” Bilbo enquired ash his hands clasped the dwarf’s, “What are you saying?”

Tears now shined in the dwarf’s eyes as he pulled his hand away from the hobbits cheek, and walked past him, heading for their bedroom.

Stopping suddenly, Bofur turned slowly and faced the hobbit whom waited for him to say something.

“I…I’ve put up with a lot…I’ve changed fer ye Bilbo! Fer heaven’s sake I left me family back in Erebor to come and be here with you!”

“Bofur~” Bilbo had started, but the dwarf held up a hand, stopping him short. 

“Whatever Jeri’s decision is…tha’s her decision. But me? I dunno…I might choose not to return to the Shire after it’s all said and done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles* Bofur called Bilbo a whore!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in Erebor, Bofur and Bombur talk, and the elder dwarf is startled by his younger siblings words.

“Brother! You’ve made it at last! Sela, bring the little ones, for their Uncle has come!”

Bilbo watched, smiling softly, as Bofur allowed his large and younger brother take him into a bone cracking hug while they both laughed heartily. 

After the customary head smack, causing all not used to it to flinch at the sight and sound of it, Bombur turned and guffawed as he gestured for Bilbo to approach so that he could give him a warm embrace as well.

“Ah, and how are you two, eh?” Bombur enquired as he spied Frodo and Jeri standing behind Bilbo, “I hope you haven’t driven your uncles too crazy on the journey here!”

“Ach! No, o’course not, they’ve been well behaved; waiting till we got here to really go crazy. I imagine they intend to pay your children back fer all the nonsense they caused this past Yule!” 

After some encouragement from both Bilbo and Bofur, the little hobbit and dwarf approached, and embraced Bombur and then Sela before a hoard of chattering young dwarves shoved themselves out and into the overly stretched arms of their chuckling uncle. 

After standing about, getting reacquainted and sharing exciting stories and such, Bombur ushered the large group inside.

“I’ve prepared mince pies, vegetables, not to mention quite a nice and elaborate cheese tray,” the large dwarf explained, “Only the best for my elder brother! But first…let’s lead you lot to your guest room eh?”

“Hold on now!” Bofur chuckled, “Bilbo an’ I will have separate rooms, first of all, so don’t go to too much trouble.”

Bombur stopped, turned and surveyed Bofur, and said: “W-well it’s no trouble, I mean, my family loves both of you so there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Oh it’s not that,” Bofur laughed with a wave of his hand, “Give Bilbo the guest room…I’ll be just as comfortable on the floor of any room ye can provide.”

Bombur looked at Bilbo whom cast his eyes to the floor and said nothing; after a moment of tense silence the young chef nodded and gestured: “Let me show Bilbo and the little ones where they can place their belongings. Then we’ll sit down for supper.”

**********************************************************************************************************************

“You really don’t have to, brother, Sela and I can tend to the dishes! I’m sure your nieces and nephews would love if you would sit and tell them some of your tales!”

Bofur snorted and set a stack of dirty dishes beside the tub of soapy, warm water and replied: “They’re busy with Bilbo and the children…besides, it’d be rude not to do my part, after such a wonderful meal.”

“Oh I see,” Bombur sighed as he started to wash the first set of dishes, already submerged in the tub, “You won’t share a room with him, you refused to sit next to him at dinner~”

“Bombur, it’s fine,” Bofur interjected with a sigh, “I don’t need to always be near him any ways!”

“and you’re avoiding the subject all together,” Bombur continued, “What’s happened between the two of you?”

Bofur, handing a cluster of silverware to his concerned sibling, sniffed and answered very softly: "We-I-been thinkin’ that it’s time fer a…long visit…here in Erebor I mean.” 

Bombur’s eyes widened; “Brother!” He gasped, “You can’t…besides our customs…it’ll break your heart!”

“I’m not…I dunno what me plans are, for me an’ Bilbo I mean,” Bofur confessed as he handed a plate to Bombur without meeting his eyes, “right now I’ve gotta concentrate on Jeri and Frodo.”

“Is this…about what happened with Thorin?”

The plate he was about to hand Bombur slipped from his thick fingers and shattered upon the floor; His cheeks flaring with humiliation and anger, Bofur gasped: “You knew and never told me?”

Bombur squatted, yelling at Sela who’d come to investigate, to never mind about the two of them and to stay with the children.

“Nori told me…not long before he departed for the Shire,” the red-haired dwarf confessed as he straightened and went to dump the shards of plaster into the trash bin, “But even he seemed to think that-with everything that happened-Thorin just got caught up in the moment.”

“Apparently so did Bilbo,” Bofur sniffed as he began to load more dishes into the tub, “I can’t…I don’t understand it! If not a big deal why did he never tell me?”

“Well,” Bombur sighed as he continued to wash the dishes, “I’m sure He had his reasons…but let’s not forget there were more important things…the Arkenstone, Smaug, and even war…probably slipped his mind.”

“He cried when Thorin died!” Bofur pointed out flatly.

“So did you-as well as me and others,” Bombur softly recalled, “He was supposed to be our king after all. Keep in mind, Bo, He was just a king…with immense power and wealth…but he wasn’t you.” 

“Fer someone who knows our customs,” Bofur sighed, “Ye seem to be more on Bilbo’s side than me own! Adultery is not tolerated among our kind!”

“Bo,” Bombur chuckled, “He’s a hobbit-not a dwarf-surely you should take that into consideration and, by the way, I’m on your side. I worry what would become of you if you were to leave Bilbo…and those little ones you love so dear. Let’s not forget it was, after all, just a kiss.

I remember when you were younger and how sad you’d often become…not having someone to love and not having someone love you. Then when you saw him…it was apparent that you weren’t pretending to be happy…you actually were!”

Handing the last of the dirty dishes to Bombur, thinking over his words, Bofur couldn’t help but grin and he patted Bombur’s broad shoulder.

“I thought I was suppose to be the wizened one,” He jested as he picked up a towel, went around Bombur, and began to dry the dishes.

“That’s how I know just what to say,” Bombur chuckled, “now lets finish this mess so we can go sit with that rather loud group in the den!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Bilbo have it out...and the Hobbit begins to suspect that Nori's old life is anything but diminished.

The children had been more than happy to take Frodo and Jeri out to explore the glory that was Erebor.

After they’d given their warnings and whatnot, the adults, mostly dwarves and accompanied by a grumpy hobbit, began a casual walk through the kingdom.

“Looks like things are goin’ well,” Bofur observed just as they were joined by Nori, “It seems…happier since last I saw Erebor!”

“You’d be right!” Bombur answered, immediately seeing Bilbo glare hatefully at Nori, “I think most dwarves are happy to be back home and all!”

“So where is this business of yours then?” Bilbo demanded, not at all bothering to hide his cold tone as he spoke to Nori, “I’d…feel a lot more comfortable seeing it after all and, of course, if you don’t mind!”

Nori returned the hobbits hard glare, looked at Bofur whom shrugged and shifted nervously, just before Bombur interjected and said: “I’d really like to show the lot of you my bakery…if it’s alright! It’s been my pride and joy for the past few years!”

“Tell you what,” Bilbo sighed, “I’ll go see Nori’s business and after we’re done…we’ll meet you and Bofur at your bakery. Doesn’t that sound more logical?”

“W-well I suppose,” Bofur started, tugging at his moustache, “Ye sure ye don’t want us all to come?”

“Oh no!” Bilbo laughed, urging Nori to lead the way; “It won’t be but a minute!”

*****************************************************************************************************************************

“How could you do that! It was years ago-YEARS-there was no reason for you to tell him!”

Nori flicked a match and went about lighting the candles of his cluttered shop, taking all the time he wanted, before turning and eyeing Bilbo with a blank expression.

“It slipped out,” Nori answered, smirking when Bilbo scoffed, “It was rather annoying the way Bofur defended your deception.”

“Nori it meant nothing!” Bilbo pressed, “In all honesty it just happened, I reacted, but I knew it was wrong!”

“Then you should have told him from the beginning,” Nori argued, “Regardless if Thorin died or not…we dwarves don’t trust easily and when we find we’ve been betrayed…”

Nori finished with a shrug and came to stand behind a cluttered and dusty counter; “Oh…and I wasn’t talking about Thorin…I was talking about that lie you wrote to Dori.”

“Can you honestly tell me that Jeri has lived a hard life?” Bilbo demanded, “She’s happy and healthy and Bofur and I have not done wrong by her!”

“Except raise her to believe I didn’t want her,” Nori pointed out as he dipped down out of sight, “and aided her insecurities about being a dwarf.” 

Bilbo, red cheeked and enraged, watched as Nori reappeared with a large book in his hands. 

“You can be angry all you want,” Bilbo seethed, “But surely you can’t deny that I love that girl!”

Opening the book, skimming a page with a finger, Nori said nothing at first, but finally sighed and answered: “I know you do. That’s why I’m asking you to help me…to help her.”

“You really don’t care do you?” Bilbo asked coldly, suddenly overwhelmed with emotional torment, “You don’t care how much this could hurt Frodo and Me…you don’t even care how much it will hurt Bofur, do you?”

“I think you only care about yourself,” Nori pointed out with a hiss, “I think you’re afraid that-if in the end-Jeri chooses to stay here with me…You’ll loose Bofur and Frodo would blame you…. I wonder whose fault, if any ones, that would be?” 

“You cold hearted son of a~” Bilbo had started to say, but was startled to silence when the door to Nori’s shop burst open and a panicked, young looking dwarf rushed in.

“Nori!” the dwarf said breathlessly, “I’m so glad you’re back! There’s a meeting tonight! It’s bad, brother, it’s gotten really bad!”

Nori instantly began shouting at the young dwarf at Khuzdul, pointed at Bilbo, and the young dwarf went stiff and still for a moment.

“THE Bilbo Baggins?” the young dwarf said after a moment as a smile spread across his lips, “The hobbit who helped us win back Erebor?”

“Well…Yes, that is me,” Bilbo answered after looking curiously at Nori who avoided his stare, “Pleasure to meet you.”

“And an honor to meet you!” the dwarf laughed, taking Bilbo’s extended hand and shaking it enthusiastically, “My mates aren’t going to believe this when I tell them I’ve met you! That you’re back in Erebor! The names Rin!”

“Rin,” Nori sighed, as he closed the book with a loud thud, “I’ll be there tonight around the usual time. But for now Bilbo and I must be going. Tell your…your lot that I’ll be there, alright?’

Rin, looking disappointed, offered a bow to Bilbo whom offered his own in return just the young dwarf turned and departed.

“Let’s get to Bombur’s bakery,” Nori suggested, “They’ll be wondering where we are about now.”

Bilbo studied Nori, his suspicion evident, but he nonetheless nodded. “Alright,” He sighed, “Oh by the way…what is this place? Your shop I mean?”

“Trade,” Nori explained as he came from around the counter, “and pawn shop. A two-in-one shop, if you like, now lets get moving.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After speaking to Bilbo...Bofur goes looking for Nori.

“Bilbo…I’m tryin’ to sleep here! Ye should well be getting some rest yer self!”

“Bofur, please, I think we should-you should-try to convince Nori to let us take Jeri home!”

“Ye know I won’t,” Bofur sighed and rolled onto his side, “We both decided that, in the end, it would be Jeri’s choice. Not ours and not Nori’s so I’ll ask ye to leave me be!”

Bilbo sighed and crossed his legs, watching as Bofur laid an arm across his eyes and pretended not to feel the hobbit staring hard at him for a few moments.

“You have barely spoken to me since we arrived,” Bilbo sighed sadly, “Will you not at least speak to me about the reasons we’ve come here?”

Bofur sniffed and stretched, clicked his tongue, and muttered: “Bilbo…I’m quite worn. That is to say, I’m tired, can it not wait until tomorrow?”

“Nori is up to something!” Bilbo hissed, leaning into Bofur’s shielded face, “Today at his shop some dwarf came running in and when he started trying to say something to Nori He shouted at the boy! In Khuzdul!” 

“Bilbo, lad,” Bofur moaned, at last pulling his arm away to stare into Bilbo’s desperate blue eyes, “Esteemed here or not…ye aint a dwarf…don’t get all wonky just cause some choose to speak in the ancient tongue when yer about! We do it all the time when strangers are near!”

Bilbo stared into Bofur’s hazel eyes, dejectedly, before finally conceding the issue with a nod. “Very well,” He whispered, “I guess I’ll go to bed.”

“Wait!” Bofur whispered, catching the hobbits wrist, “Did ye catch the dwarf’s name?”

Bilbo, enjoying the warmth of Bofur’s fingers , shrugged and after a moment more of enjoying the physical contact, replied: “Eh, I believe it was Rin, he was a rather excitable young fellow.”

“There were quite a few of them about today,” Bofur offered, “When word reached ‘em we were in Erebor. Best get used to it while we’re here.”

Bilbo smirked just as Bofur let go of his wrist and propped himself up and eyed the hobbit with a warm smile; a smile, Bilbo realized, he had not beheld in a long time.

“Would you care to sleep in the guest room with me tonight?” Bilbo dared to ask, but he wasn’t surprised when he saw the hesitation grace the dwarf’s features.

“No,” Bofur confessed, “Besides that, Jeri’s sneaking into yer bed again, she hides it well but I can tell this has all be very taxin’ fer her and between the two of us…she’s quite fond of you.”

“I think she fears…other things,” Bilbo confessed as his throat suddenly went very tight, “The same as I do.”

Bofur answered Bilbo, surprising the hobbit, by quickly kissing him on the lips before he laid back down and offered another warm smile.

“More important things to keep in mind,” Bofur pointed out, “Other things will be…taken care of in due time. Sleep, we’ll talk more tomorrow. Over breakfast I mean…Frodo wants to-eh-He wonders if ye might take him to Thorin’s tomb.”

“Oh…perhaps,” Bilbo said as he yawned, “Though I was hoping to avoid that place.”

“Me too,” Bofur confessed, allowing Bilbo to rest his tiny hand atop his larger one, “But tha’s somethin’ you and He have in common…visiting all the historical sights and all.”

******************************************************************************************************************************

Finding Nori was proving difficult, in the great city of Erebor, and being consistently stopped and begged for a moments attention from various strangers and shopkeepers was becoming tiresome even for Bofur.

He didn’t mind the little children at all; children always got his attention and he found it easy to be patient with them.

But their parents, and other adults, were irritating him with their constant invites to the local pubs or to their own homes where, they hoped and said, he would to tell his tale of the great ‘Battle of the Five Armies.” 

“Might ye tell me where I might find me old friend, Nori, madam?” Bofur asked of an elderly female dwarf whom was busying about her small kiosk, “My business with him is pressin’ after all.”

The old woman, selling various clothing items made of silk and other fine fabrics, sniffed and pointed a bony finger.

“Try Master Oin’s apothecary,” She advised, “I often see that odd looking fellow heading there every Thursday morning just as I’m setting up shop…actually…I think he passed by about an hour or so ago.”

“Thank ye kindly,” Bofur said with a tip of his hat, “G’day to ye!”

 

He’d heard raised voice even before he entered the small, strong smelling shop. They were coming from the back and, if his ears were correct, there were at least four of them, all males, and all very angry.

“We can’t just let ‘im keep doin’ this!” Bofur heard one voice, Oin’s very own, protesting in a low growl.

“We won’t and we don’t plan on letting him!” Insisted another voice, “But we’ve got to go about this correctly or it will all come to nothing!”

“Two families were evicted last night!” Another voice, a young dwarf pointed out, “and there’s talk his raising the rent and tax and all! He’s going mad! He’ll destroy what you lot fought so hard for…Erebor’s going to fall again!”

Bofur pushed the door open, instantly rousing all four dwarves to grab for anything that could be used as a weapon as they began to curse and threaten his presence. 

“Bo!” Gasped Nori, putting down the pewter pitcher, “What are you doing here?!”

“Bofur?” Oin asked, putting the knife back down on the plate where the bread and jar of butter sat, “Well it’s been a long time lad! How are ye?”

“The Bofur?” Rin, the young dwarf from the day before squeaked, “Why this is some honor!”

“Let get on with it!” Dwalin bellowed, “’fore this git get all o’ us hung up by our ears!”  
While all eyes were upon him, expressing various degrees of high emotion, Bofur eyes remained fixed and infuriated, on Nori whom gulped and avoided his heated gaze after a moment. 

“You and Me,” Bofur breathed through gritted teeth, “We’ve gotta ‘ave ourselves a bit o’ a chat…about Jeri.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori reveals the reason behind the secret meeting Bofur discovered...and a cruel reality the toy maker had no idea existed.

“Don’t ye be tellin’ me to calm down! Ye had us-me-convinced that you’d given up yer life of crime! But hear I find ye…what the hell are ye doin?”

Nori sighed and moved so that Dwalin could step outside of Oin’s shop, looking nervously from Dwalin to Bofur, whom eyed the large dwarf, with just as much suspicion as he had before.

“Best keep ‘im quiet,” Dwalin snorted, “We’ve done well so far…not getting’ caught by Dain…better make sure it stays that way.”

Nori nodded and looked at Bofur with a smirk; “Come on, I think you’ll understand better, if I show you something.”

Sneering at first and watching Nori begin to walk off, wondering if He should return to Bombur’s and take Jeri and the rest of his family away at that very moment, Bofur nonetheless groaned and followed after Nori.

“It’s not what it looked like, back there,” Nori offered with a chuckle, “Do you really think Dwalin would…get in on one of my deals? If I was still doing my old thing that is.”

Bofur shrugged and began digging for his pipe inside his tunic; “Whatever it is, it’s secret, and right now…it’s not in yer best interest to be keepin’ secrets!”

Nori nodded and continued to lead Bofur until he looked over his shoulder and gasped.

“Don’t,” He said, snatching Bofur’s pipe from his hand, “You’ll get fined!”

“What?” Bofur asked, stuffing some tobacco back into his pouch, “That’s absurd!” 

“Things have been absurd!” Nori hissed, “Come on, I’ll explain more, lets just get out of sight for now.”

 

Though it had been a long while, His memory was still scarred, and his feet knew where they were going even though Bofur kept looking nervously over his shoulder.  
“Nori…” He started, “Are we goin’…I-I mean…we’re goin’ to tha’ place…aren’t we?”

Nori stopped, turned fully, and observed Bofur with such a look of sadness that the dwarf took a step backwards.

“They say that place is cursed!” Bofur protested in a shrill whisper, “It was hard enough havin’ to go in there and…and take the bodies out!”

Nori sniffed and urged Bofur forward with a finger; “There are no more bodies,” He assured His startled companion, “Well…not any dead ones.”

Bofur followed hesitantly, deeper into the mountain, and his stomach tightened into an unmerciful knot while his heart pounded in his ears as he spied where they were going.

“Nori…I can’t go back in there!” Bofur squeaked, “Not even Bilbo knows about how…how badly it affected me!”

“Come on,” Nori pressed, “It’s not cursed…it’s just sad! Please…you won’t believe my words…so you have to see for yourself why we were meeting in secret!”

Taking Bofur by the wrist Nori tugged his friend harshly into the cavern like room; instantly Bofur slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his cry of surprise.

“Erebor was supposed to grow back into a power,” Nori explained as he released a horrified Bofur, “We…we thought it would be even with Thorin gone. We thought Dain would honor as many as Thorin’s beliefs-documented policies-as much as he could. But, as you can see my friend, Dain has betrayed everything our King meant to have happen for us.”

Bofur, tears burning at the back of his eyes, beheld the horror before him as a great chill spread throughout his body.

Dozens of dwarves lay, paced, or hurried about in the crowded and stinking cave; their clothes were torn and filthy as were their very bodies.

Little Dwarves, seeing the two of them, dove behind the elder dwarves in pure terror while their protectors eyed Nori with an odd hope in their eyes.

Yet they eyed Bofur with both distrust and anger.

“Those whom can’t pay the high taxes placed upon their homes and businesses are jailed,” Nori explained, “when they get out they’re forced to leave-exiled-because they’ve lost everything or…they choose to stay here. In this place where we once had to remove dozens of our dead years ago!”

“He’s Bofur isn’t he?” asked a young female dwarf, shielded by a large male dwarf, “Isn’t that his hat?”

Nori nodded and a very quiet commotion started, suddenly it seemed, the down trodden dwarves became very happy.

“Nori…wh-why are ye showin’ me this?” Bofur demanded, “Don’t ye know that…I can’t possibly give…I can’t allow Jeri to stay here…to see this!”

“That’s to be discussed later,” Nori said with a sigh, “I wanted you to see this for another reason; That meeting you walked in on? It’s naught to do with anything…that I used to do, you see, it’s because We-the living members of the company-we’ve decided to do something about it. About the horrid conditions our people-Thorin’s People!-are forced to live in simply because that can’t appease a greedy de facto king!”

“What then?” Bofur asked, almost laughing, “Are ye all planning to take them outta here? To take Jeri and go live somewhere else?”

“No,” Nori moaned, “We…we’ve decided that it’s high time Dain abdicate the throne of Erebor…by his own choice…or by our force, you see.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Bombur's, Nori makes a desperate plea to Bofur.

“Bombur? Ye mean to tell me tha’ even yer apart o’ this mess?!”

Bombur sucked on his lower lip, crossed his arms over his enormous belly, and looked nervously at Nori.

“Thorin would not have it like this if he’d survived!” Nori explained, “We’re only doing what he would have done!”

“And what would that be?” Bilbo squeaked, “Start an uprising with only a handful of dwarves…with children stuck in the middle!?” 

Nori groaned and looked impatiently at Bofur; “He shouldn’t be involved,” He explained while ignoring Bilbo’s offended scoff, “This has to do with only our people.”

“Why’d ye bring us here?” Bofur demanded, “Ye can’t possibly think We are gonna leave Jeri here with what’s goin’ on now!” 

“I need you here!” Nori pointed out, and Bofur inclined his head while his eyes darkened and he pressed his lips together tightly as he thought.

“What’s tha’ mean?” He asked in a low voice, “Do ye mean to say that ye’ve no intention of keepin’ Jeri…that ye only used ‘er to get me here?”

“If that’s the case then we shall leave-with Jeri-right now!” Bilbo barked, “We won’t leave her here with so much danger before her!”  
“If you take her then I fear she will be!” Nori argued, “Look…we’ve done well. As of now I’ve stayed clear of any suspicion that I’m the leader of those whom want him gone! But…b-but even so, I’m afraid, he has grown suspicious…about you.”

“Me?” Bofur laughed, “What does he know? I’ve only lived a peaceful life in the Shire with Bilbo! Is he upset that I make toys for hobbit children rather than Dwarven children?” 

“He believes you’re the leader of us,” Bombur sighed softly, “He thinks Nori goes to the Shire to conspire with you from time to time-He thinks Jeri is only a diversion-and if Nori isn’t visiting with you he thinks the two of you are corresponding secretly. When our spy revealed this and also told us Dain meant to send his own spy to the Shire…well we had to let you know…we had find a way to get you all here so as to keep you all safe!”

“You might disagree but Jeri is safer here, just as all of you are, at the moment,” Nori pointed out flatly, “Undoubtedly Dain would’ve have tried to use Jeri, maybe even Frodo, against the both of you as a means to destroy us and our efforts. He’s been watching me for a long while you see.”

Bilbo’s face fell and looked at Bofur in horror; Bofur, however, could only chuckle in disbelief.

“Ye’ve made a real mess of things,” the dwarf sighed, “This is stupid…it’s a joke! Ye should have left it well enough alone! Dain will never leave the throne! He’s too powerful and has to many allies! What can one small group do?”

“Much,” Nori answered, “with your help I mean.”

Bofur snorted and threw his hands up; Looking at Bilbo whom seemed overwhelmed by all of it, the dwarf shook his head and thought for a long moment.

“I want no part of it,” Bofur announced, “I think Bilbo and I have stayed here long enough…and I don’t think Jeri will be staying here either.”

“Brother!” Bombur protested, “Don’t do this!”

“Ye should very well wash yer hands o’ this mess as well ye big, fat ninny!” Bofur growled angrily, “Yer riskin’ the lives of yer children and wife! Treason is a lynchin’ error! Don’t ye get tha’ ye bunch of fools!”

Nori slammed his fist upon the table, glaring hard at Bofur, whom seemed ready to fly acorss the room and throttle him.

“Can you tell me it was easy to forget what you saw? Will you sleep easy knowing our people suffer?”  
“I have a family!” Bofur explained angrily, “I have to keep them safe!”

“If you leave here now you will fail in that!” Nori spat, “You could very well risk the lives of Bombur and his family!”

“What the feck do ye expect me to do? I’ve not the coin to buy the people who suffer out of their misery…and if ye are caught plottin’ against Dain…there’d be nothin’ I could do to save ye!”

“You came from Ered Luin!” Nori argued, ignoring Bilbo’s request that Bofur help him begin to pack, “Much of the dwarves, living here now, came from there as well! They remember you! Respect you! The same can be said for Bilbo!”

Bofur shook his head and huffed as he realized why Nori had convinced them to come back to Erebor.

“Ye want me to help ye recruit other’s, don’t ye?” He asked, pulling his hat from his head, “Ye want me to help build an army?”

Nori, forcing him self to calm down, straightned up and nodded with a sniff.

“You hated what you saw,” He explained, “You’ve always hated the suffering of other’s…I’m asking you to help put an end to all that saddness.”

“I can’t,” Bofur announced, much to his younger brother’s devestation, “I’ve a family to look after. Bilbo, let’s go, we’ve got to pack.”

“If you leave now the deaths of many will be on your heads!” Nori growled, “You can go and live your life of peace and joy but all the while, remember only this, you’ll have blood on your hands! Dain is known to execute those whom have the largest debts! He’s killed father’s in front of their children!”

Bofur, letting Bilbo go past him and to the room where his and Frodo’s things were, stilled in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Nori.

“Best get goin’ then…” Bofur replied, “Fer I won’t ‘ave Jeri bear witness when the axe come down on yer silly neck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading some where the Bofur was 'fiercely loyal'...in this chapter I hope I've begun to show that his loyalties are divided.


	16. Chapter 16

“Please! I beg you to reconsider!”

“There’s nothin’ fer me to reconsider damn it! I’ve gotta think of me family and so should you!”

“Without your backing our cause will fail! Don’t you see that?”

“Actually, I’m counting on it, and I beg ye Bombur, that ye reconsider yer part in all of it!”

Bombur flopped his hands at his sides and shook his head, partly in frustration, and partly in utter disappointment.

“If we allow things to continue this way many will suffer. That’s including my children, your nieces and nephews, I would never forgive myself if I gave up trying to secure a better life for them.”

Nori had taken his leave without saying anything else to the dwarf and hobbit who was now packing amidst the whimpering protests of their adopted children.

“Come with us then,” Bofur said with a shrug as he shoved the last of his items into his pack, “Set up shop in the shire. It’s happy there and you and I will be together again.”

“Have you forgotten?” Bombur demanded softly, staring hard at his brother’s back, “Have you forgotten it was us that took back Erebor? We bled and fought and lost so much! But we had hopes, Bo! We hoped Erebor would be a shining testament to the will of our kind! Dain is ruining all that we had accomplished and killing all that we hope for!”

“Set up a bloody meetin’ with ‘im then!” Bofur griped, spinning around to face Bombur at last, “Surely he can be reasoned with!”

“Gloin tried that…a few months ago,” Bombur explained with a heavy sigh, “He went to Dain and asked that the king reconsider how he was governing the kingdom. Do you know what that beast’s response was? He put Gloin on display…and had him lashed in front of the people of Erebor.”

Something shimmered in Bofur’s eyes and he glanced at Bilbo whom had stopped in the middle of packing so that he could sit on the bed and cuddle a weeping Jeri in his lap.

Frodo, meanwhile, sat next to his Uncle looking completely heart broken at the prospect of leaving Erebor so soon.

“He whipped him?” Bofur asked looking back to Bombur, “In front of the people?”

Bombur nodded slowly as he recalled the horrid event he was ordered to watch, and when he lifted his head once more, there were tears in his eyes.

“His wife and Son were made to witness it…his own brother barely managed to save him.”

“Mahal,” Bofur sighed as he bowed his own head, “I can’t believe it! Yer right…this isn’t the way it was supposed to be.”

“Please,” Bombur pleaded, “We need your help, Bo!”

It was Bilbo’s turn to speak next and he did so with a frustrated determination: “We can’t…as much as it was wrong-what happened to Gloin-we can’t risk their safety!”

“Whether you go or stay will make no difference,” Bombur explained as he kept his eyes on his elder brother, “Like Nori told you, Dain suspects that Bofur is behind it Bilbo, the trouble here in Erebor will follow both of you back to the shire!”

Bofur lifted his head slowly, stared for a moment at his younger brother, then looked at Bilbo with a dry smile.

“Bombur,” He whispered, “Take the children and leave us fer a minute…I’d like to speak to Bilbo in private.”

 

Bombur did so without question and, as soon as Bofur had closed the door, Bilbo was on his feet with his hands on his hips.

“You can’t!” Bilbo protested, “We’ve other duties far more important than the entire population of Erebor!”

“Me Love,” Bofur sighed while Bilbo felt the hardness of his heart soften as the dwarf began to speak, “I want to go…I want to go home. In all honesty I’ve intended to return with ye. I fergive ye fer Thorin and I believe ye when you say it had all to do with the heat of the moment. But even you can’t deny that Thorin’s dream is being tarnished right now.

I saw their faces…the faces of those whose homes and businesses were taken away from them. I’ve never seen so much sadness in one place and I found it here! In Erebor…Thorin’s home and the kingdom both you and I fought so hard to reclaim!”

“They could always ask for help from the other dwarf kingdoms,” Bilbo argued, “They could ask for help from the people of Lake Town as well!” 

“Aye,” Bofur agreed, “I’ll make a point to try and get the other’s to consider it when I speak to them.”

Bilbo jerked his head, his mouth opened and closed, yet he could only shake his head.

“You can’t,” He mumbled, “Bofur…don’t do this! We have two little ones to look after!”

“It could be Bombur or Nori…maybe even one of our nephews that is publicly humiliated next,” Bofur explained in a very distant voice, “Nori said that they need me influence to gather other’s to the cause. I have to do it…. What will Frodo an Jeri think of me if I leave after refusing to help my people like I did years ago when I set out with Thorin and the rest of the company?”

“Bo,” Bilbo whimpered as he hurried over to Bofur and embraced him, “We can’t stay here! We can’t risk it!” 

“You won’t,” Bofur sighed as he hugged the hobbit tightly and placed a kiss into his soft curls, “Because yer going to take Jeri and Frodo back home to keep them-and yer self-out of all this danger.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter...a really good idea popped into my head so...definitely this will be the final story in this series...but the longest.

“What makes you think He won’t try and use them against us?”

“Because I’m stayin’ tha’s why…he’ll be too busy tryin’ to figure me out an’ all to really wonder about why Bilbo’s taken the little ones back to the shire!”

“She’s my daughter!”

Bofur sighed, pinched his nose, and fought the urge to walk away from Nori. They’d been arguing back and fourth for awhile now.

“Nori,” Bofur groaned, “Havin’ ‘er here is too risky…I know ye think you can keep her safe but…she’s too close to Dain’s reach. In the shire Bilbo’s got a lot o’ pull…I-we-both think it’s better she go back fer now.”

Nori slumped against the wall and heaved a heavy sigh as he thought over Bofur’s words. 

“We were starting to get close again,” He explained, “She started smiling at me again…it’ll be hard and confusing for her! I mean, the lot of you were meant to stay for another week or so!”

“And we-they-intend too,” Bofur pointed out with a soft smile, “So as to not draw too many stares. Besides…if it’s Jeri’s wish to stay in contact with ye we’ll allow it. We’ve also seen she’s becoming fond of ‘er daddy again.”

Nori smirked and at last nodded his agreement; “Fine,” He mumbled, “For now…We best get to my shop where the other’s are waiting. We’ll catch you up on everything when we get there.”

The door opened then, and Bilbo stepped through, looking from Nori and then to Bofur who offered him a warm smile.

“May I go with you?” He asked, ignoring Nori’s annoyed groan, “I just want to see…I have to know that when we go you’ll be safe.”

Bofur hesitated, looked at Nori, and then back into Bilbo’s pleading eyes. “Bilbo…” He started, “Nori says they’re already suspected…if tha’s true and someone sees ye with me I~”

“You said you’ve deceived other’s into thinking that these meetings are just weekly reunions with those that survived the battle of the five armies!” Bilbo explained, whirling around to glare at Nori, “What harm is there if I insist on going if only to catch up with the lot of you?”

“Keep-your-voice-down!” Nori seethed, “It’s too much to risk! Tell him Bofur!”

Bilbo spun around to face Bofur, his eyes pleading still, and the dwarf bit his lower lip as he thought. 

“I won’t go,” Bilbo warned, “I won’t go unless I know you’ll be safe!”

Bofur sniffed, looked Nori over Bilbo’s head, then back to the hobbit as he offered a curt nod. “C’mon then,” He said as Nori groaned once more, “We’re already late.”

 

When they’d arrived it was a mixture of relief and awe; Rin, seeing Bilbo once more, beamed brightly and hurried over to greet the hobbit who blushed madly at such lavish attention while Bofur quickly went about reconnecting with those present that he had not scene in some time.

Dwalin.

Oin.

Gloin.

That was it, besides himself and Nori. Bombur had stayed behind to stay close to one of his sons who’d taken ill during the day. 

‘So few,’ He thought sadly, ‘So few have come to try and conquer such a powerful foe.’

“Alright!” Nori announced as he clapped his hands to draw everyone’s attention toward him, “Let’s settle down as there’s much to discuss. As you all can plainly see…Bofur has decided to join us in this very dangerous endeavor.” 

“Ach! So we’ve a toy maker joinin’ this bunch o’ rag-tag warriors, eh?” Dwalin grunted, “I feel more confident already!”

“You should!” argued Rin; “With him with us we can bring more dwarves to the cause!”

“Or promise that there will be far worse than scarred flesh to be put on display to appease Dain’s sick pleasure!” growled Gloin, “besides…with him bein’ here…tha’s bound to cause Dain to pay even more attention!”

“That’s enough!” Barked Nori, “Let’s lower our voices shall we? We’ve a lot to discuss and-obviously-Bofur has to be brought up on the matter.”

“Aye,” Bofur agreed flatly, “Fer if I’m not…and if I’m not convinced tha’ what’s goin’ on here is the best thing to be done fer now…I will take me leave with Bilbo and the children next week!”

“You mean…you’re not staying?” Rin asked Bilbo, his eyes conveying deep disappointment, “But…you could be…we could use you!”

“No,” Bofur answered for Bilbo whom had begun to speak, “We’re riskin’ a lot. I’ll only stay and hear the lot of ye out…maybe join up with ye…but only if ye all agree that Bilbo and the little ones are better of back in the Shire!”

“So yer not sure if ye’ll stay and help right the wrongs Dain has committed in Erebor?” Dwalin asked, his gaze piercing, “Ye don’t care what he’s done to yer King’s realm.”

Bofur sighed impatiently and looked to where Nori who stood looking nervously between the large, offended dwarf and his childhood friend.

“If I didn’t care at all,” Bofur explained as he met Dwalin’s glare fearlessly, “I would be gone by now and so would Bilbo! I’ve come to listen and then decide…but don’t think I won’t keep me loved ones safety above all o’ this mess!”

Dwalin snorted, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, and stayed silent while the rest of them shifted and whispered nervously.

“You said it’s all of your desires to see Dain abdicate the throne,” Bilbo started softly, stumbling over his words, “Just how do you propose to do that?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Bilbo doesn't want him to, Bofur decides to stay and join Nori's rebellion to help the dwarves of Erebor like he did before.
> 
> On the Eve of His, Frodo's, and Jeri's departure Bilbo takes a stroll and encounters quite a curious dwarf.

“You should just come with us!”

“Ye know I won’t…and ye know I can’t!”

“It’s not just Dain! You heard them just as I did! They’re all going up against not only him but also his counsel! You’ll all be caught and executed!”

Bofur’s face dropped and he huffed; They’d been arguing ever since returning to Bombur’s home and, try as he might, Bofur wanted nothing more than to end the battle of wits for he was very tired.

“Bilbo,” He sighed, “I can’t just go! Not after hearin’ about Gloin…and I can’t just leave my brother here to fend for himself and his family alone.”

“But you’ve your own only family,” Bilbo mumbled, rubbing his throat, “What would I tell Frodo and Jeri should…should the worst happen?”

Bilbo bowed his head and turned his back, leaving Bofur to ponder over what his lover had just asked, and for once there was a much-needed moment of silence between them.

“What would I tell them if they should learn I abandoned my kin…and betrayed everything you and I fought fer years ago?”

Bilbo turned back around then and stared deeply into Bofur’s eyes, searching them as he thought, and at last he chuckled dryly.

“It’s pointless arguing with you,” He said just as Bofur came and swept him into a gentle embrace, “It really is!”

“Tha’s because you see me point,” Bofur planting a kiss atop Bilbo’s head, “Besides…if things do get bad…I swear to ye I’ll find me way back home!”

***************************************************************************************************************************

The week seemed to pass in a haze; there was much joy and, Bilbo was pleased to know, none of it was an act on his lover’s part.

Truth be told, He found Bofur was a bit happier in Erebor, being around his kin, after so long a stay in the Shire.

The dwarf was much like he was when they’d first met and fell in love which eased the hobbits worried heart; for it meant Bofur still had it within him to be a fierce warrior.

Brave and loyal and not a Broad Beam dwarf to be trifled with. 

Now it was the eve before their, Bilbo and the little ones, much unfortunate departure. 

His mind was still heavy with concern, so much so, that Bilbo found he fancied a walk alone.

Something he often did when he had to think and, though it had concerned Bofur, the dwarf had relented and said he’d watch Frodo and Jeri play with his nieces and nephews so that he could have a few moments alone.

The walk had taken him far, deep into Erebor. He stopped and chatted with a few awe-struck dwarves here and there, until He found himself in a very sad place.

Thorin’s tomb, just as before when they’d first laid him to rest, was lit with many bright torches.

To the left and right of the massive tomb there lay two smaller ones, Fili and Kili’s, and Bilbo’s heart filled with pain.

When they had gone it seemed the world stilled, the young dwarf’s mother, Thorin’s sister Dis, had mourned herself to death shortly after and was buried in Ered Luin according to many accounts.

Bilbo sighed and traced a single finger down the cool stone of the brief King’s sealed coffin.

‘If only he’d lived,’ Bilbo thought, ‘My Bofur’s life wouldn’t be in any danger!’ 

“Regardless of your esteem,” a molasses toned voice cautioned behind the hobbit, “There is a fine to be paid if yer seen touchin’ the resting place of Dain’s beloved cousin!”

Bilbo’s hand dropped to his side and he turned slowly.

Offering a bow as an apology the hobbit replied: “I understand…I was just paying my respects…for a short time he was my king being that I served him just a loyally as any dwarf you think you can name.”

The dwarf, middle-aged with a fine beard and a long black braid that went just past his waist, gave a toothy grin as he laughed.

“Oh, I’m well aware of yer services,” He explained as he offered Bilbo a friendly bow, 

“As is his majesty Dain…yet still, I’d advise against such….sentimental touches in the future. My name is~”

“Bul. Dain’s favorite and closest advisor,” Bilbo pointed out, “I’ve heard some things about you since arriving two weeks ago.”

“Have ye now?” Bul exclaimed with a proud grin, “I was unaware that I’m popular, though, not as popular as you yer self that is!”

‘Popular for being Dain’s personal attack warg!’ Bilbo thought bitterly, ‘you are the one Nori warned us about!’

“You’re too kind,” Bilbo explained as he started to take his leave, “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to~”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that,” Bul explained, his tone soft and oddly honeyed, “Fer I was sent to fetch ye.” 

“Fetch?” Bilbo asked, his face a scowl, “By whom? I told Bofur I’d be along before night fall!”

Bul chuckled again and waved a finger as he continued to annoy the hobbit with his cold laughter.

“No, ye misunderstand,” He explained, “Tis not that fine fellow Bofur that sent me at all! Why, you will be honored to know…Dain Ironfoot has requested an audience with ye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that would be Bul from my 'Feyd' series that I've since deleted...it was just getting to uncomfortable to work with-to over-dramatic and confusing really- so I recycled him for this series.
> 
> He's not as cruel or insane like he was in those stories...but he's still going to be a major doucher!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo goes with Bul to meet Dain.

His Memory of Dain was vague of course, but upon seeing the kinsman of Thorin, Bilbo’s breath caught in his throat.

While the dwarf called Bul merrily introduced the hobbit, he remained silent and surveyed Dain with wide eyes and pounding heart.

What, in the name of Eru, had happened to him?

As Bul gently urged Bilbo forward, with a warm hand placed at the center of his back, Bilbo gulped and observed the once fierce looking warrior had become much withered.

He seemed dramatically older than what he physically was; his hair had thinned and was very coarse hanging low over his face as the dwarf sulked upon his inherited throne. 

“Ye’ll ‘ave to get closer,” Bul mumbled, “My king’s hearin’ isn’t as sharp as it once was.”

“Eh, b-but…perhaps now isn’t the best time for a chat,” Bilbo stammered as Bul urged him closer to where Dain sat, “He…looks very tired.”

“Nonsense!” Bul chuckled as he came around Bilbo so he could stand next to Dain, “He’s been waitin’ fer ye all day!”

Bilbo watched as Bul leaned close and whispered something in Dain’s large and wrinkled ear, Dain’s eyes fluttered open and rested on the unsettled hobbit and he murmured:

“It has been quite awhile my friend. How is Bofur?”

His gut in knots, recalling all that Nori had revealed to them last week when they’d met with the rest of the rebels, Bilbo smirked and offered: “Very, very well! We both are in fact…he’s done very, very well in the Shire!”

“Ah yes!” Bul laughed as he straightened himself, “So we’ve…heard…but why then has it been decided that Bofur is to stay behind while you and those two adorable children head back to that wonderful place?”

Bilbo jerked, looked from Bul to Dain, whom appeared to be suddenly confused, and the hobbit took a moment before he spoke.

“Um…wh-what…I mean, well, Bofur is only going to stay long enough t-to help Bombur and his family!”

“Oh, really now?” Bul asked, his voice annoyingly cheerful, “How sweet! But won’t the little ones miss him? Um…Frodo and Jeri are their names, correct?”

A dark feeling settled upon Bilbo’s shoulder’s then and his eyes narrowed; “Yes,” He answered, “How did you know?”

Bul shrugged and, to Bilbo’s disgust, the dwarf stroked Dain’s bowed head as if the king were a beloved and aging pet.

“Gossip around Erebor,” Bul explained as Dain grunted and struggled to maintain his statuesque appearance, “Yer arrival has caused quite a stir. Though Dain was a bit puzzled as to why you and Bofur never thought to request an audience with him. He would have very much liked that.”

“We were busy,” Bilbo explained quickly as he glanced at Dain, “With catching up with Bombur and the rest.”

“Ah yes!” Bul chuckled, “and I’m sure ye both were trying to get that lovely little dwarrow reacquainted with ‘er daddy!”

Bilbo’s eyes widened; He and Bofur had made much effort in concealing that one reason for their coming if only to protect Jeri from whispers and stares.

“How did…why is that any of your-his-business?” Bilbo asked, forgetting his place, yet unafraid when Dain lifted his head once more and glared at him.

“It-is-My kingdom!” Dain growled harshly, his face contorting in a snarl, “and it’s Nori’s child!”

“Please!” Bul pleaded with a laugh, placing a hand on Dain’s shoulder, “Let’s not quarrel! As ye know Nori’s got quite a reputation…or he did and Dain…just doesn’t want any trouble here in Erebor…or fer that sweet lass to come to any danger ye see?”

“Nori’s completely turned around,” Bilbo said with a shrug, “But we thought it best to keep her in the Shire with my nephew, Frodo, and when she’s older…she can decided whether or not to come back to visit or stay.”

“I would like very, very much to see Bofur…the two of you,” Dain rasped as he slouched again, “For dinner…with those children.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline on behalf of those children and myself,” Bilbo answered sharply, “We’re leaving tomorrow but Bofur~”

“Don’t ye think that’d be rude?” Bul interrupted, “To decline an invitation for a grand dinner-a banquet, really! -To be held in Dain’s hall to honor the courageous things both you and he did seven years ago?”

Bilbo gulped and recalled Nori’s advice from the previous days.

“I can’t promise that you haven’t been suspected,” The dwarf had regretfully admitted after there first meeting, “and if you are…whatever happens…don’t give them any room to wonder that you’re in any way apart of what they think is going on!”

With a sigh and sniffle Bilbo bowed at last and said: “You’re right…I will discuss it with Bofur. Though…I’m sure He’ll happily accept your invitation as eagerly as I have.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Bofur and Nori explode at one another...there's knock at the door.

“Bofur really I’m~umph!~quite alright!”

“I was worried still,” Bofur confessed as he broke the kiss, “Ye were gone far too long…I half-expected Dwalin to arrive to tell me ye had been arrested!”

“My tween years are far behind me!” Bilbo teased, giving Bofur a quick peck, “I was in no danger-at least I think not-I…I was called to Dain.”

“Dain?” Bofur questioned, his eyes wide, “What was the reason?”

Bilbo shrugged and enjoyed the feel of Bofur’s strong arms about him as he confessed: 

“I’m not sure. It was his aide that did most of the chatting…apparently they want us for dinner two nights from now. You and me…and the children.”

Bofur’s eyes softened then, the fingers of one hand gracing Bilbo’s cheek, and he found he could make no reply.

“I’m alright,” Bilbo assured Bofur, “I’m here and unharmed…there is nothing to fear.”

Even still, Bilbo allowed Bofur to kiss him firmly one more time, before someone cleared his throat, just behind the two of them.

“He’s invited him-us-to dinner,” Bofur explained after wiping his mouth and turning around, “That can mean any number of things…all o’ them endangering Bilbo’s life as well as the children’s!” 

Nori sighed, pulled the cloak of his hood back, and stared at both of them as he thought.

“When?” He asked, taking a seat.

“Two days from now,” Bofur answered, “Which means Bilbo and the little ones could be in even more danger than we first thought.”

“Has the invitation only been extended anyone else besides the two of you?” Nori pressed further, “Like Bombur and his kin?”

“I just told ye that only the children-our children- ‘ave been invited!” Bofur spat, and Bilbo touched his arm to calm him.

“Bilbo,” Bofur sighed, “Ye should go, now, with Frodo and Jeri. Get outta here before~”

“No,” Nori interjected before Bilbo could, “No doubt…after he left Dain’s halls…this whole place is being watched. Bilbo, I assume, you had the pleasure of meeting Bul?”

“Pleasure?” Bilbo repeated with a laugh, “He was so cheerful that near the end of our odd meeting I regretted not having sting on my person!”

“Most feel that way when in the company of Petty Dwarf,” Nori sighed, and Bofur growled under his breath.

“I was told by me father they’d long since died away!” Bofur spat, “There’s none left to be…concerned about.”

“Save for only one,” Nori explained with deep and sad sigh, “Rin is an apprentice to one of Dain’s record keepers and he looked into Bul’s past. Which is kind of redundant given, if you saw him, you’d know what he was just by the look of him. He’s as small as a hobbit that one!”

Nori looked at Bilbo and offered an apologetic smile: “No offense,” He offered, “But petty dwarves are smaller than us.”

“None taken,” Bilbo replied, “But what is his risk to us? Or your mission?”

“Petty Dwarves,” Nori answered, and Bofur growled under his breath, “They’re a clever lot!”

“Ye played us!” Bofur spat before Bilbo had a chance to speak, “Ye said the only threat to Erebor was Dain ‘im self!”

“and he very well could be…maybe!” Nori spat, much to both hobbit and dwarf’s surprise, “But…B-Bilbo…how did you think of Dain when you saw him?”

“I didn’t think,” Bilbo said flatly, “I saw and felt the poor thing was…near death. Bul spoke mostly while Dain…did what he could.”

“I see,” Nori sighed, “Humph! Very good then!”

“What is?” Bofur demanded in a hiss, “None of this makes sense and the more it don’t make sense, the more I gather it’s best Bilbo take his leave with the little ones!”

“You’ll send them into the tip of a readied blade if you do!” Nori spat harshly, “I think it’s best that after you both attend the dinner…Bilbo has a change of heart!”

“And why would he do that!” Bofur demanded, his temper boiling over, “what the feck did ye get us into to you bloody stupid fool?!”

“Don’t call me a fool!” Nori bellowed, coming within inches of Bofur’s face, “I’ve got it-I’ve HAD IT-all planned out!”

“Please, n-no! Keep your voices down!” Bilbo pleaded as he stepped in between the two, “The babies are sleeping!” 

“Ye’ve kept us in the dark about some things, haven’t ye?” Bofur accused, poking a finger into Nori’s chest, “Ye haven’t told us everythin’!"

Just as Nori made to shout back his reply there came, suddenly, an urgent and loud rapping at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken liberty with some fictional details about petty dwarves :=)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf arrives and Bul goes to a meeting.

“Bofur! What…how long have you had that?”

Bofur didn’t answer Bilbo’s question, after he’d pulled the blade from his boot, and he only glared at Nori.

“Answer it!” He spat, “Ye got us into to it…so ye answer fer it first!”

Nori snorted, pulled one of his many blades from one of his sleeves, and moved to the door on Bofur’s heated demand.

“Who is it?” Nori demanded one hand upon the doorknob, “It’s late and we’re trying to sleep!”

“Late or no!” came a reply outside, “My business would be no less urgent now as it would be in daylight!”

Bilbo’s eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth just as Bofur turned and observed him with his own mouth agape; “Ye sent fer ‘im?” Bofur demanded of Bilbo, 

“Why the feck would ye do that without tellin’ me before hand?”

“I didn’t!” Bilbo said as Nori opened the slowly, “You know how he can be!”

“I arrive when I mean to!” Gandalf the Grey announced as he bounded in, squashing Nori between the door and wall.

“Oh dear,” Gandalf sighed when he spied Bofur with the blade in his hand, “Do put that away will you? You’ve no quarrel with me after all Bofur!”

“Put it away, won’t you, please Bo?” Bilbo asked softly, spying Frodo out of the corner of his eye.

With a huff Bofur did as he was asked, yet kept his gaze upon Frodo whom he now spied, and said: “Sorry…just a bit jumpy is all.”

“Gandalf!” Frodo exclaimed merrily as he leapt forward, “We didn’t know you were coming!”

Gandalf bent just as Frodo wrapped himself about the old wizard, and patted the little hobbits head, saying a friendly hello and ignoring the angry gazes of those that watched.

“Alright Frodo, off to bed, it’s late!” Bilbo ordered, jutting a thumb of his shoulder, “You can talk to Gandalf in the morning.”

“Aw! Can’t I stay up just a little longer?” Frodo asked with a pout.

He received his answer from both Bilbo and Bofur, both glaring at him, and he did as he was asked and hurried back to the room he’d shared with Bombur’s children. 

“If ye are here…I imagine it aint good,” Bofur huffed after he was certain Frodo wasn’t listening, “Ye rarely have good news.”

“Bofur,” Bilbo sighed, “He’s only just arrived!”

“Bearin’ bad news I bet!” Bofur countered, waving his hand at the offended looking wizard, “So? Be out with it!”

“Eh…w-well I’ve been sent by the head of my order,” Gandalf started, ignoring the eye rolls of both Nori and Bofur, “We were alerted to a disturbing situation some time ago. Tell me, have any of you met this dwarf called Bul?”

“Bilbo did this evenin’,” Bofur answered for the hobbit, “He had a negative view of the fella and who wouldn’t? Petty dwarves often do tha’ to anyone they run into!”

“This one especially will do that…eh…not to mention Bilbo is lucky to be alive,” Gandalf confessed sadly, “There is more danger in that dwarf than a whole pack of orc’s I’m afraid.”

“and with Dain on his side,” Nori sighed, rubbing at his aching nose, “We’d best move as fast as we can.”

“I’m afraid,” Gandalf said once more as he struggled to sit a small armchair, “Dain too might be a victim himself if what I assume is correct. There is much to be discussed.”

*************************************************************************************************************************  
He should have drawn steel across that haughty hobbit’s throat the minute he’d been close enough!

It was enough, he was certain, that he was going to have to deal with the heroes of Erebor eventually but there was something about Bilbo Baggins that disturbed Bul greatly.

“No…more!” Dain gagged, and Bul took the goblet away from the dwarf king’s lips, just before easing the king back down onto his bed.

Dain had drank enough of the tonic and would sleep well. Long enough, Bul knew, for him to conduct his meeting.

As he exited the king’s bedchamber Bul gave his usual orders tot he guards. No visitors and any pressing business was to be brought to him so the weary king could sleep.

“And I wouldn’t be staring that way at me again!” Bul spat suddenly to one of the guards whom quickly took his stare from the king’s advisor, “None who have lived long to tell the tale of their disrespect towards me!”

With that, Bul took himself to his own bedchamber as the meeting time was near and his Lord hated any delay.

‘Just a few more days,’ Bul thought as he slipped inside his room, ‘just a few more orders and whatnot…and all I want will be delivered to me. Just like he promised!’


	22. Chapter 22

“I don’t think ye should go through with it, I don’t like the feel o’ this place at all or that puny lil fucker!”

“Bofur it’s been discussed enough! I’ll be perfectly alright!” Bilbo whispered back as he lifted his wineglass to his lips, “I’ll be just fine!”

“How do ye know ye’ll catch him doin’ anythin’?” Bofur demanded in a hiss, “Ye might be puttin’ yer self at risk fer nothin’!”

“I’m not trying to catch him at anything!” Bilbo whispered, “I’ve just got to take a look around in his bedchamber!” 

Bofur groaned and emptied his own goblet with one gulp before looking to where both Jeri and Frodo sat, looking rather bored, and sighed deeply.

It had been a casual dinner, Bul did most of the talking, and all Bofur had managed to get out of Dain was a grunted hello before being urged to sit by Bul so the meal could commence.

Dain seemed deep in thought most of the time until, it seemed to both Bofur and Bilbo, that He had fallen asleep halfway through his own plate.

Bul had waved the occurrence off with a chuckle and urged his ‘esteemed guests’ to keep enjoying the private festivities.

“I’ve long since desired to meet the great Bilbo Baggins!” He laughed just as Dain jerked awake and looked around confusedly, “There’s many a tale about ye here in Erebor lad!” 

Dain had struggled to eat, great pity filling Bofur as he’d watched, and the once intimidating kinsman of Thorin Oakenshield soon fell asleep in his chair once more.

Dinner was halfway through when, for unknown reasons, Bul had risen and excused him self. The dwarf had been gone for awhile, so much so, that Bofur’s belly had gone cold and he couldn’t fight his growing fear.

“Ye should let me do it,” Bofur said quickly as He poured himself another goblet of wine, “Loan me that silly thing and I’ll do it!”

“Don’t be silly,” Bilbo whispered with a soft chuckle, “It doesn’t fit you and besides…you’re a bit clumsy!”

“Yer more at ease talking and whatnot,” Bofur argued after a gulp of wine, “Just loan me the damn thing ~”

“I-SAID-NO!” Bilbo snapped so suddenly and angrily that both Frodo and Jeri jumped while the guards seemed ready to attack and drag the hobbit away.

Bofur, on the other hand, gently set his goblet down and observed Bilbo with a look of deep hurt.

“No what?” Bul asked as he re-entered the dining hall, “What have I missed? If ye don’t mind me asking.”

Bofur sniffed and rose slowly, ignoring Bilbo’s apologetic gaze, and said softly: “Oh…Bilbo needs to use the toilet and He doesn’t want me escortin’ him,” Bofur offered with a soft smile, “I fear he’ll get lost and all!”

Bul chuckled, went to his own seat at the table and took up his own goblet as offered Bilbo a nod, “Actually lad, the toilet is just a few feet beyond the door I just came through! He won’t get lost!”

“Oh…so I was being over dramatic,” Bofur sighed as he emptied his goblet, “Sorry…I’m a bit protective.”

Looking at Bilbo, reading the hobbits eyes, Bofur cleared his throat and offered: “Plus…the little ones are wantin’ to take that tour ye promised us before supper sir, the hour is late, but they’d really enjoy it.”

“Ah! Indeed! I would love to take ye! Just as soon as I see to Dain o’course!”

Looking at Frodo and Jeri, whom had begun to shift with excitement in their chairs, the dwarf inquired: “Can ye give me a few moments?”

“Oh yes!” Bilbo replied for the children, “It’ll give us enough time to each get our selves cleaned up after such a lovely meal!”

Bul bowed to the King’s guests, and when he rose again, he snapped his fingers and the two guards came forward and helped the advisor get Dain to his feet.

“I’ll be back in a jiffy!” Bul said merrily, “and we’ll start the tour in the Gallery of the King’s!”

 

When they’d all gone it took a few quick and stern words to both Jeri and Frodo for them to quiet their excitement just before Bofur turned and gave Bilbo a look of deep worry.

“It’s fine,” Bilbo said softly as His hand clasped the dwarf’s, “Remember what’s to happen. Keep him talking, just like Nori said, and I’ll be back to the lot of you before you know it!”

Bofur nodded, squeezed Bilbo’s fingers, and muttered: “I hate how ye get though, each time, when I talk about the stupid, bloody ring o’ yers!”

“That’s a discussion for later,” Bilbo sighed, “For now…I’ve got a job to do and so do you! I’ll be back before you know it!”

******************************************************************************************************************************

“Ah! There ye are Master Baggins! We’d begun to worry after all, and I confess, I was tempted to send out a search party for ye!”

Bul couldn’t see it, Bilbo was not bound to him, but Bofur immediately caught the shimmer in the halfling’s eyes, saw the faint line of sweat on his brow, and noticed how his loved leaned upon the wall.

Bilbo was in pain.

“Oh…I did get a bit twisted up…” Bilbo offered with a weak chuckle, “Luckily I could hear Frodo and Jeri chattering like birds and…they led me here!”

“My lord!” A guard suddenly announced, bounding past Bilbo, “There’s been a noise…in your bed chamber…you’d best come take a look! Looks as Though there’s been some mischief!”

Bul’s face darkened to such a quick and disturbing degree that Jeri clasped Bofur’s hand and Frodo stepped behind the larger dwarf.

“Mischief?” Bul inquired rubbing at his beard, “How sad! On Such a night as this! I’m afraid I’ll have to ask fer all o’ ye to take yer leave.”

“O’course!” Bofur replied with a bow, “We completely understand and won’t dawdle any longer!”

Bul returned the bow and, without another word, departed just as a guard stepped forward and ordered the lot of them to follow him.

When Bofur was close enough, He draped an arm about Bilbo’s shoulders and the hobbit slumped against him.

“M-my hands!” Bilbo whispered shrilly, ignoring the frightful gazes of the children, “Oh Bo…it’s terrible!”

“Sh!” Bofur cautioned, “Let’s get ye home…and ye can tell us all what happened then!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting dark and dangerous.

“Just a little more ointment and we’ll wrap up this hand Mr. Bilbo, though I’ve gotta ask, how did ye come to get so badly wounded on both yer hands?”

Flinching as Oin rubbed another layer of the special remedy over the blistered flesh of his hands; the hobbit looked at Gandalf whom urged him to speak with a nod of his head.

“W-well I went and did as I was told and…there’s a lot more to the situation than what any of us first suspected. I don’t think Dain is any real threat…not for now.”

“He’s the one whom hired Bul!” Nori argued instantly, who had arrived with Oin and Rin when Bofur had sent Bombur to retrieve them seconds after they’d come home, “and it by his orders we’re all struggling here in Erebor!”

“I saw ‘im with me own eyes too!” Bofur sighed as He finished wrapping one of Bilbo’s hands, “Dain…. I can’t help but wonder if he even knows who he is at the moment.”

“He could’ve been putting on an act,” Nori chuckled with a wave of his hand, “I’m sure he’s more than capable.”

“He wouldn’t do tha’!” Bofur snapped, as he gently placed Bilbo’s wrapped hand gently upon the hobbits knee, “No way would Dain sink tha’ low!”

“How would you know?”Nori asked with a sniff, “You haven’t been here long enough to pass that judgement.”

“He’s a dwarf!” Bofur countered, his tone becoming dangerous, “None of us would appear so weak before guests! Invited guests, mind ye!”

“Please!” Gandalf implored the two quarreling dwarves, “While I understand both of your tempers-truly I do-we must hear what Bilbo has to report!”

The two stopped their quarrel and Bofur reseated himself next to the hobbit while Nori leaned against the opposing wall; All eyes fell upon Bilbo and all waited as the hobbit gathered his words.

“I-it’s just as you say, Gandalf, I found the thing you spoke of,” Bilbo stammered, “Hidden in a trunk under Bul’s bed and wrapped in a dark cloth…I didn’t even have to touch it to feel something…something both alluring and terrifying.”

Gandalf’s eyes went dark and the old wizard bowed his head, as if suddenly stricken with illness, and no one said anything for a few moments.

“Ye musta touched it any ways,” Bofur sighed, eyeing Bilbo’s bandaged hands, “Obviously.”

“It’s like…it was calling to me,” Bilbo explained softly, “I…I didn’t want to…I knew I shouldn’t but I…I just-couldn’t-help-it!”

“I’m lost,” Nori said with a sigh, “I thought you both went there to find information on Dain!”

“We were and we did!” Bofur snapped, “Don’t ye get it ye fool! Dain needs our help!”

A soft commotion settled upon them as all seemed to begin to shuffle and mutter either their doubt our shock until Gandalf cleared his throat and the room grew silent once more.

“Dain is need of help,” He confirmed, “He is not the enemy. Like the rest of you, the rest of Erebor, He is in great danger.”

“You think he’s under a spell of some kind?” Rin asked, his eyes wide with wonderment, “That Bul’s behind it all?”

“No, not exactly,” Gandalf answered as he thought, “I think Bul is merely a pawn…He’s being used by the one who is truly behind it all. For that being is not yet strong enough to come out of the shadows.”

“Oh I have missed this!” Nori quipped at Gandalf, “All this silly meandering about dark forces!”

“He’s not making it up!” Snapped Bilbo so shrilly that Bofur jumped and Oin took a step back from him, “When I touched that bloody thing…it-something-spoke to me! Asking me where Bul was and who I was! It wouldn’t let me go! I was fortunate enough to regain my self and wrench free!”

To make his point Bilbo held up his bandaged hands; “Something terrible is going on…and it’s going to destroy Erebor if you just don’t shut up and listen to Gandalf!”

“So…what do we do then?” Nori asked the old wizard who was admiring Bilbo, “Now that Bilbo…Bul no doubt is going to be on his best guard-planning something-since Bilbo mucked it up and called attention to himself!”

“Thank you, Bilbo, and you’re quite right,” Gandalf agreed softly, “There is much danger brewing in the mind of Bul…for, if what I fear is happening, the one Bul calls lord and master is seeking to control of Erebor.”

“Why Erebor?” Oin demanded as he started packing his medicine case, “There are plenty of kingdoms much more well-off than ours! We’re still rebuilding Thorin’s dream after all!”

“That’s precisely why the beast has his eyes set upon this kingdom,” Gandalf snapped impatiently, “He’s hoping the desperation of the dwarves whom tirelessly work to make Erebor a strong power again will be easily bought!”

The room once again grew heavy with a stiff silence and Bilbo felt Bofur’s hand grasp and squeeze his trembling knee.

“So,” Nori sighed once again, “What are we to do?”

***************************************************************************************************************************

The other’s had gone a little over an hour ago and the herbal remedy that Oin had prescribed for the pain had put the hobbit quickly into a peaceful sleep.

It was only after he’d made sure every, single one of his loved ones were all sleeping peacefully, did Bofur creep outside to find Gandalf.

The old wizard inclined his head as Bofur approached and mumbled: “Quite an interesting night for you, Bofur, so much so I’d thought you’d be in bed yourself.”

Lighting his own pipe, thinking for a moment, Bofur exhaled a small cloud of smoke before replying: “I’ve never been one to sleep when there’s so much trouble afoot. Something I inherited from me Da’ I s’pose. He had trouble sleepin’ in times such as these as well.”

“And was he, your father, a family dwarf like yourself?” Gandalf asked after taking a puff from his own pipe.

Bofur nodded and exhaled another cloud of smoke; “Savage,” He pointed out, “When he felt his family was under threat…wasn’t a good idea to give ‘im an idea any o’ us was in mortal danger. I once saw him break another dwarf’s jaw as if it were glass!”

Gandalf hummed, knew what Bofur was getting at, yet he waited until the dwarf asked what he needed to.

“How bad is it? The danger I mean…Do ye know what’s going to come of Bilbo and the children?”

Gandalf said nothing, slowly turning his head, and observing Bofur with shadowed eyes.

“That bad, eh?” Bofur said, almost laughing. “Gandalf…I’ve never thought ill o’ ye…but I swear if ye put Bilbo in any more danger, wizard or not, Ye better believe I will make ye pay somehow!” 

With that, Bofur emptied his pipe, and went inside without saying a single word more to the thinking wizard.

Gandalf had always known that, with Bofur, Bilbo was in good hands from the moment their affection for each other had begun.

The hobbit had yet to succumb to the will of his ‘special’ trinket and that, Gandalf knew, was due to the ever-present dwarf’s protective nature.

But now…

 

Gandalf sighed and pushed the worrisome thought away. For now, things had to play out the way they needed to. There was no other choice.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Someone had rifled through his room, obvious really, given the shattered water basin and tipped over side table.

How had that little ferret gotten in? How?

Bul sighed and looked into the great sphere once more; He’d gone after giving him brief and absolute orders.

It was an easy task, but of course, one that took a lot of planning so that none could question the orders of the reigning King.

They were beloved after all, even the ferret, so he’d have to draw them out. Make them look like criminals or traitors. 

Covering the bauble once more Bul sat upon the stone floor as he thought over his true lord’s words.

‘Kill the meddlers! Leave none alive!’


	24. Chapter 24

“Ah, young Master Rin, how does the day fare fer ye?”

Rin had been told how to act if He ever showed his face in the archives; He’d been readily trained in the mastery of deceit by Nori. Yet, still, the disgust that welled in the young dwarf at the sound of the creatures voice caused him take a deep breath before he turned and offered a nod to Bul.

“Very well, the day I mean,” Rin confessed with a shrug, “it’s kept me rather very busy.”

“Indeed!” Bul chuckled as he removed his hat and observed Rin take his armload of scrolls over to his small desk, “Dain is fervent that the history of his cousin be ferever remembered after all! Oh, he did love Thorin, like a brother I assume.”

“Of course he did,” Rin said with a forced chuckle, “Thorin’s death was very taxing upon him…I mean, He did name his son after him, Mahal only knows the great things Thorin would have done had he survived the battle.”

“Indeed,” Bul exclaimed again, “and how honored you must be to be helping put together the extensive history of such a beloved figure!”

Rin gritted his teeth and turned to face Bul slowly; “It is quite an honor,” He confessed softly, “Now if you’ll excuse~”

“I notice ye have gotten rather close to one of the heroes,” Bul interrupted, “Or rather quite a few of them. Mostly I’ve seen ye in the company of Nori lately.”

A chill settled in the pit of Rin’s stomach and he gulped, forcing him self to remain calm, and replied: “Yes we’ve become quite close you see…My father was one of the soldier’s that fought in the battle of the five armies and~”

“Oh, aye! And he was a very fine dwarf, truth be told,” Bul interjected again, “Pity he didn’t survive to see the fruits of his labors.”

‘What’s he playing at?’ Rin wondered, ‘He’d never come here, casually speak to me, if something bigger wasn’t going on.’

“Must be quite an honor,” Bul was saying when Rin came back from his thoughts, “Being friends with someone so esteemed and now we have the great Bilbo Baggins in our midst!”

Rin offered a shrug, turned around, and began to unroll one of the scrolls he’d brought from the back of the archives.

“He’s just your average halfling,” He explained, “Loves to eat and socialize.”

“What about the toy maker, eh, Bofur isn’t it?”

“What about him?” Rin asked sharply, “and don’t pretend you don’t know his name! You dined with the fellow a few days ago!”

“Oh yes,” Bul hummed as he came to stand beside Rin and his tiny fingers toyed with an unrolled scroll, “I only meant to…partake of trivial gossip. Ye know what they say of him? Well, those two, really?”

Rin turned his head, glaring at the smiling advisor, and he answered in an aggravated tone: “Not my business, yours, or any one else’s for that matter!”

Bul chuckled as Rin jerked the scroll from underneath Bul finger tips and went about his business.

“Yer quite loyal,” Bul observed as he rubbed his hands together until they formed an upside down ‘v’ beneath his chin, “Very loyal to those who are virtually strangers to ye.”

Rin sniffed and shrugged as he began to read, trying to ignore Bul’s amused gaze, hoping the creepy dwarf would soon take his leave.

“Just respectful,” He muttered, “They helped win back Erebor…now if you will please~”

“Oh I’ll be takin’ me leave soon,” Bul explained with a snap of his fingers, “It’s up yer self whether or not ye will come of yer own free will…or by force.”

Rin turned around slowly, his heart dipping into his stomach, as he observed the two massive and armored guards that flanked either side of Bul.

“For what reason?” Rin demanded in a low voice as one guard approached, shackles held in one beefy hand, “What am I being charged with?”

“Oh,” Bul sighed rather cheerfully with a terrifying gleam in his eyes, “I’ll think of something.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to close in a way no one wished it would.

“Rin shoulda been ‘ere by now, ‘s not like him to be late, We should go find ‘im!”

All eyes went to Bilbo and, instantly, Bofur stiffened and shook his head in defiance.

“Give it time,” He pressed before Bilbo could speak, “We all know that after what happened…we all know we’re more ‘n likely bein watched more than ever before!”

Dwalin grumbled and Nori sighed, but only Bilbo and Bofur exchanged concerned glances to one another as a heavy silence perforated Nori’s cramped shop.

“I will go,” Nori said softly, almost to himself, “Watched or not, Dwalin’s right…Rin would’ve come by now. He’s a clever boy and would have found a way to get here!”

“Ye can’t go by yer self!” Dwalin pressed in a soft yet vicious growl, “The risk it too great and~”

“It would be useless,” Gandalf the Grey pointed out with a sigh as he entered suddenly and stalled Nori in his steps, “I have found Rin…we best get to Oin’s apothecary.”

“No!” Bofur said as he caught Bilbo by his wrist, stopping him from filing behind Dwalin as most of their company began to depart, leaving the wizard and the two lovers behind.

“I’m going with you!” Bilbo stated with a stamp of one furry foot, “I won’t have you out there with just a small group to keep you out of harms way!”

To his surprise Bilbo was swept into Bofur’s arms, kissed so passionately that He squeaked, and when the dwarf broke the embrace he cupped Bilbo’s burning cheeks in his large hands.

“Ye go back with Gandalf,” Bofur ordered softly as Bilbo’s small hands gently clasped Bofur’s own wrists, “Ye go back and keep watch with Bombur o’er the little ones. I’ll be back to ye as soon as I can!”

Bilbo looked out of the corner of his eye, saw Gandalf nod and gesture for the hobbit to come, yet his gaze went back to his hearts keeper.

“Bo,” He started softly, “I can’t think of…what if something happens?”

Bofur pulled Bilbo into his arms once more, holding the halfling about his waist for a moment, the dwarf kissed the side of Bilbo’s head and whispered: “I’ve never planned on sayin’ goodbye to ye and I won’t do so even now! But I am askin’ ye not to be a hero. Go watch over our children.”

Without another word, his arms brushing down Bilbo’s waist, Bofur gave a quick nod to Gandalf whom did the same, and hurried after the others that had already gone.

******************************************************************  
“Rin,” Nori said as he leaned over the young Dwarf, “Can you hear me? It’s me, Nori, we’re all here.”

His stomach had tightened at the sight of him; Rin was virtually unrecognizable. The torture, Oin had explained, had been severe and with that knowledge and his own gentle examination, the old dwarf deduced the most damage was beyond Rin’s broken physical appearance.

“I’ve done all I can,” Oin sighed softly to Dwalin, “It won’t be long fer the lad now.”

Bofur was leaned in a far corner, his eyes down, and seemingly deep in thought and absent to the conversation unfolding before him.

“I…I-I’m sorry Nori,” Rin whispered from his swollen lips, “I…d-don’t know how he found out…barely gave him anything…the rest was…lies.”

“What?” Dwalin spat angrily, “What did ye give ‘em? Be quick with it!”

“Shut up!” Nori snapped at Dwalin, then he laid his hand gently across Rin’s forehead, “Just rest, lad, You did well. Tell me what happened.”

“I’ve got a better idea, Master Nori!” announced a voice that caused them all to cringe with hate, “But it’ll require some cooperation on all o’ yer parts.”

Dwalin had drawn his dagger first, only to be surrounded by guards and threatened by the sharp points of several spears.

Nori and Oin stood glaring at the intruders while they were also surrounded, saying both of them only concerned about the young dwarf laid out on a hard, bare table.

“Tsk, tsk!” Bul chided with a shake of a single finger just as Rin stirred, groaned, and became still behind Nori; “Ye were heroes! Legends! Admired and revered fer yer bravery against a terrifying beast! And ye threw it all away due to a raise in taxes?”

“A raise in taxes was only the beginning!” Spat Nori, ignoring the sword pointed at his throat; “There’s no telling what else you would have done to ruin Thorin’s legacy!”

“Me?” Bul said, pointing a finger at him self with a chortle, “I only obeyed the will of the king! Unless…you seem to have reason to accuse me of such treachery?”

“Yer descended from filth!” growled Dwalin so savagely that spittle sprayed from his mouth; “Tha’s all we need to know!”

“This filth,” Bul said as he turned to face Dwalin, “Was clever enough to climb the ranks-even over you-and capture the kings trust! Sadly…the same can no longer be said for the lot of ye. I’m sure ye all know where ye will be stayin’ fer the night.”

Snapping his fingers, the guards obeyed, and with some resistance from the prisoners began herding them from the apothecary.

“I imagine Bofur’s wriggling around in the halfling’s arms at his brother’s house, aye?” Bul asked as he started to put on a pair of silk gloves, “No bother really, we’ll head there after we’ve…gotten what we ye need from all of ye.”

“What are you talking about?” Nori demanded, forcing the guards to stop as he looked over his shoulder, “Bofur is…”

“Hm? Bofur is where?” Bul asked, shoving Nori back around, “Stop stallin’…I know where he and tha’ little ferret are and they’ll be with ye soon enough!”

Nori said nothing, his mind a flurry of wonderment, for he knew Bofur had just been in the apothecary!

Had his friend run? Hidden?

“Oh wait!” Bul laughed suddenly after they’d exited the shop. Pointing at one of the guards that was handling a still cursing and fighting Oin, “Go back in there and take care of the one left behind.”

As he passed a horrified Nori, the petty dwarf smirked, and said softly: “Only right to put the poor fellow out of his misery! Wouldn’t you agree?”


	26. Chapter 26

Under different circumstances, He would have found it comforting when Jeri, unable to sleep, came and laid her head on Bilbo’s thigh while Frodo occupied a spot near them on another sofa. 

The two of them, raised as siblings, always sensed when things were amiss and, Bilbo sniffed and groaned as he headache intensified, they were usually right.

Bofur had not come home and it wasn’t long until dawn. 

Gandalf had scuttled off to…Bilbo huffed and rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the agitation that the wizard’s absence was causing him, and looked down at Jeri as she slept.

“Sweet girl,” He whispered as he stroked her strawberry-blonde hair, “I wish I could sleep as easily as you right now.”

It was true, the hobbit yearned for sleep, but as he observed Frodo sleeping nearby Bilbo new that particular wish would not come true any time soon.

It was not just the fact that his partner hadn’t come home.

It wasn’t the fact that they were all somehow involved in a plot to overthrow a crooked monarchy.

It had to do with the fact that he’d lost it! After all these years of making sure it was safe and tucked away! 

He’d lost it, and now there was no way for him to help if Bofur and the lot of them if they found themselves in a hard spot!

‘That must be what happened,’ Bilbo thought mournfully, ‘Bofur would have been back by now.’

He felt the urge again to dip his thumb and index finger into the pocket of his waist coat, to search fervently again, but that would wake the little dwarrow sleeping in his lap.

Tears burned at the back of Bilbo’s eyes just as Bombur entered the family room, looking from Bilbo to the children, and he offered a tight-lipped smile.

“Nothing?” The massive dwarf asked, as he plopped himself into his large chair, “There’s been no sign of them?”

Bilbo shook his head, a single tear escaped his eye, and he uttered a shaky sigh.

“These too will wake soon,” He explained in a soft tone, “Back home-in the Shire-when they were littler I mean…they’d wake just as the sun started to peak and they’d both crawl into our bed.

Bofur…He was always the target, never me, they’d snuggle close to him and when we were all ready…that’s when we’d rise for the first meal of the day.”

“He’ll be back,” Bombur offered, though his tone was dry and empty of hope, “Just wait…from what you told me they’re probably just watching over Rin.”

“I hope so,” Bilbo confessed just as rapid knock fell upon Bombur’s front door, “I sincerely do.”   
****************************************************************************************************************************

“I’ll gut ‘im when we get outta ‘ere!” Dwalin bellowed, throwing himself up against the iron bars of his cell, “Just wait! I don’ care what ye all ‘ave to say! He’s left us!”

“Will you just shut up!” Nori snapped from his own dark cell, “He wouldn’t have just abandoned us! He probably went for help!”

“I hope so,” Oin sighed, “Mahal knows how worried I am fer me poor brother and ‘is kin…I couldn’t bear it if he’s thrown back into a cell with me! Maybe He went to warn the other’s!”

“Perhaps,” Nori sighed as he slid down onto his bottom, sitting on the cobblestone floor.

“What did ye say?” Oin asked, having been forced to leave his trumpet at his apothecary, “I didn’t catch tha’.”

“He said shut it!” Dwalin spat, “We shouldn’t be talkin’ about this any how…no telling how many GUTLESS TRAITOR’S ARE LISTENING!”

With that Dwalin propelled himself once more against the bars with a savage growl and shrieked: “BASTARDS!”

Nori smirked and soon found him self thinking of Jeri. His little dwarrow, boarding with Bombur and his lot.

Suddenly a deep sense of regret overcame Nori and he bowed his head, as if the weight of his feelings bore down upon him like a load of stolen goods.

He’d wanted more time, in between his patriotic plotting and planning, to spend with her. 

To re-connect with her and, hopefully, win her over enough so that she would freely decide to stay in Erebor with him.

What would his legacy be now? 

Would Jeri only see a dim witted failure? Is that what she would recall when she looked back and remembered her stay in the kingdom he’d helped win back from both a dragon and a hoard of angry orcs and goblins?

Bilbo and Bofur had been right after all. 

Maybe, just maybe, if he pulled through this with most of his skin intact he would survive long enough to relinquish his own desires.

He’d order Jeri back to the Shire to live a life full of joy.

Here, Nori fathomed, she would only know hardship, horror, and death; he had brought her here to witness all of it. 

“Get in there! Move it you filth!” Shouted a guard suddenly as he clambered down the stone steps and into the dungeon with a new prisoner.

“I would move faster but this corridor is narrow and, if you haven’t noticed you fool, I’m quite wide!”

Bombur stumbled into view of all the prisoners, nearly falling, and Nori moaned under his breath.

“We’re dead,” He whispered just as a commotion followed after the gate to Bombur’s cell was slammed shut, “We failed.”

“My children!” Bilbo was yelling as he struggled with the guards, “What have you done to them! Where are they?”

After a few tense moments, after Nori cursed the guard for punching Bilbo square in the gut, they managed to get the infuriated hobbit into the cell with Oin.

“Ye would do well to calm yer temper, master hobbit.”

Those caged within cramped cells unanimously uttered an irritated moan just as Bul came into few looking rather calm and, much to the prisoners dismay, smug.

“I’ve thought things through,” Bul announced as he began to stroll, arms behind his back, “Well begin the interrogation tomorrow. That is unless any of ye wish to confess something to me.”

No one answered at first, Bul continued strolling back and fourth, staring contently at each of the imprisoned dwarves.

“Very well,” He sighed with his arms dropping to his sides, “Oh…and as far as yer children, Bilbo, I’m not without a heart. I left them at Bombur’s residence in the care of his lovely wife. For now.”

“You bastard!” Spat Nori, gripping the bars of his cell so tightly that his knuckles whitened, “They are just children! They’ve caused you no offense!”

“Their parents and relatives,” Bul explained as He waved a single finger at Nori, “Plotted against Dain…what’s more? Unless any of ye let me know what’s become of yer friend Bofur...I will use those little ones to draw him out and at the moment we capture him I will give the order for his death as well as order the deaths of yer lil ones! What’s it to be?”

“He wasn’t there!” Bilbo squealed, pressing his face against the bars of his cell, “Bofur had yet to come back when you and your ruffians forced yourselves into Bombur’s home!”

“He was in my shop!” Added Nori, “He must of run off the minute you lot showed up!”

“That’s not a very well thought out lie, Master Nori,” Bul scolded with a deep sigh, “The only way out of yer shop was through the front door. We would’ve seen Bofur make his escape. Would any of ye care to try again?”

Bilbo turned away from the smirking petty dwarf, working his hands nervously, while the rest of the captives only exchanged glances ranging from anger to devastation.

“Very well,” Bul offered with a slow nod, “I’ll speak with you all tomorrow.”

When he’d gone, Bilbo was quick, and instantly he hissed at Nori: “It was you wasn’t it?”

“What?” Nori asked impatiently, his mind only thinking of Jeri, “What are you talking about?”

“You pinched it!” Bilbo accused through gritted teeth, “you gave it to Bofur and now he’s out there all by himself!”

“What are you goin’ on about?” Dwalin asked, “We don’t got time fer this! We need to get outta here!”

Nori, his eyes studying the hobbits, suddenly realized what it was Bilbo was talking about and he felt the blood drain from his face.

“He asked me to teach him,” Nori confessed as he sunk to his haunches, “The very night you got back from that bloody dinner…I didn’t know why, I swear, but I showed him how.”

“Showed him what?” Dwalin demanded as he again threw himself against the bars of his cell.

“How to pick-pocket,” Nori answered, and he looked up at the hobbit, “But I didn’t know why.”

Tears burned at Bilbo’s eyes and, with whimper, turned his back to the dwarves he had suffered with, nearly died with, and began to weep.


	27. Chapter 27

“I was startin’ to worry ye know! Why are ye always late?”

Gandalf snorted and waved a free hand at the scowling dwarf and asked: “Have they all been taken?”

“Aye,” Bofur answered in a tight voice, “I watched ‘em take Bilbo and me own brother…we gotta get in there!” 

“In due time,” Gandalf offered; though Bofur looked at him angrily and huffed.

“No tellin’ what’s been done,” Bofur pointed out as he followed Gandalf from there agreed upon meeting place, “I’d rather not dally…I already left tha’ poor lad to die! We’ve been over what’s to be done any ways!”

“It is unfortunate,” Gandalf agreed as he moved slowly making sure they drew no unwanted attention, “But Rin was beyond any ones help. Though I do hate to say it…there is a more pressing concern that must be handled.”

“So walk faster and let’s get it done!” Bofur spat, “I’m not gonna loose Bilbo or Bombur or anyone else for tha’ matter!”

“That’s quite enough!” Gandalf warned, stopping so suddenly that Bofur banged into him with a grunt, just before He turned and eyed the sneering dwarf distastefully.

“I begin to think that if you don’t at least…quell your anxiety that-uh-Bilbo might fall to a fate neither of us want him too. You dwarves have never been very patient.”

Pinching his throbbing nose, Bofur thought over the wizard’s words, and dropping his hand sighed and said: “It’s kinda hard to be…considering everythin’.”

“Which is why we must follow through with the plan…the one you concocted your self!” Gandalf quipped, “Do you agree?”

“Aye, very well!” Bofur spat as he tugged his hat lower onto his head, “I’m just a bit…nervous. I didn’t think He’d go fer Bilbo and Bombur so soon!”

“Your disappearance will undoubtedly buy them time!” Gandalf griped as he urged the dwarf onward, “what with what we’re about to do and all…do you remember?”

“O’ course!” Bofur said, “Just let me get close enough, and when yer ready I’ll do what I must and then get the other’s!”

Gandalf sighed, looked the dwarf up and down, and then began to say: “Bofur…perhaps I should just request an audience with Dain-eh-Bul or whomever…that might be the most rational~”

“He won’t allow it,” Bofur interjected, “Not now. So, if ye will please, let’s get going…we don’t have long now! The changing of the guard-if Rin was right-is due to start in about five minutes!”

Gandalf sighed once more, nodded slowly, and allowed Bofur to take the lead. 

******************************************************************  
Bul was in a foul mood.

“Drink it!” He ordered, pressing the goblet to Dain’s wrinkled lips, “Drink and ye will feel much better…my lord!”

With a moan, Dain obeyed, and emptied the goblet. He’d be asleep soon enough, at last, and Bul could carry out his orders.

There had been much trouble before he apprehended those fools; Dain, as he sometimes did, gained a moment of lucidity and, having heard the guards talking, demanded to know why Bul had not informed him of the arrest of so many well regarded dwarves.

“For your safety,” Bul had explained, “don’t worry, it’s only for questioning, given it’s said Nori organized one of the earlier outside of the palace. But I’m sure they’ve done nothing to offend ye.”

He was too weak to argue, having again dozed off, and Bul was relieved for a moment. If he failed…the descendent of the last great petty dwarf shuddered.

After he was sure the king was drugged and would sleep through the night, as he left the bedroom, Bul knew it would be best to issue the demand for one, maybe two, dwarves to be tortured. Oin was his first choice…but whom else?

Dwalin would be near impossible to break, Nori probably would prove almost as stubborn, so who then?

‘The halfling,’ Bul thought to himself, ‘but he might need not even be subjected to the pain. After all, if I dangle the lives of the children who loves so much in front of him…aye, that’d be the best. It’s just a matter of making sure they each die in away that would appear either lawful or natural.”

He was only a few feet from his study when a guard came clambering around the corner and nearly collided with him.

“Watch out you great idiot! Or I’ll ‘ave ye thrown into the dungeons with the rest of those fools!” Bul spat, “Why’re ye away from yer post?”

“Forgive me,” The guard panted, “B-but there’s been an explosion! A fire!”

Bul’s eyes widened and he instantly back handed the guard, “How could the lot o’ ye let tha’ happen?” He demanded and then asked, “Where? When? Out with it!”

“The armory!” The guard explained without examining his stinging cheek, “I was sent to you to see what your orders were!”

“Well put the fuckin’ fire out!” Bul said with a laugh of disbelief, “and post more guards in the dungeon!”

“Yes sir!” The guard replied as he turned to go, “Shall we put a guard at the King’s door as well?” 

“Aye, aye, aye!” Bul agreed, “Just let me see how bad it is!”  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
This had to be the work of Bofur, Bul just knew it, as He stepped out of the gates and his eyes fell upon the roaring blaze.

No doubt the fool of a toy maker meant to distract him, or all dwarves, and the guards long enough to free the rest of his stupid friends.

But how? How could one bumbling idiot get by unseen?

“We’ve probably lost all of our weaponry,” a guard was explaining as Bul stood, silently seething, “But we’re doing our best to put out the blaze!”

“Was there anyone around? Did ye see any one at all before it happened,” Bul demanded before crying out in surprise and spinning around. 

“No!” The guard shouted over the flames, just as several citizens of Erebor arrived and either began to help or watch in horror as the fire grew, “There was just an explosion of flames!”

Bul, his back to the guard, seemed suddenly to be seeking the crowd, looking for someone, until he ordered: “Try to get the fire under control! I’m going to check on Dain!”


	28. Chapter 28

Bilbo’s recollection of where Bul’s room was, at the moment, proving to be quite unreliable given he’d been searching for that damned place for some time! 

Time, he knew, was not on their side.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, trying to ignore the growing urge to descend into the dungeon wherever the hell it was, He felt ready to follow his sigh with an angry growl.  
It had to be the blasted ring, shoved low, on his ring finger that was most responsible for his disorientation and loss of direction.

How could the silly hobbit enjoy using the trinket time and time again? 

“But why? We should be guarding them or helping with the blaze!”

He stiffened, flattened his back against the carved mountain wall, and held his breath when the two guards rounded the corner.

“I’ve stopped questioning that creepy little…thing!” griped the other guard as they brushed past him, “If he wants us watching his precious bedchamber, we watch his precious bedchamber!” 

It was a fine break indeed! But he also knew, and had been told in the past, that it was best to stay a few strides behind and to step lightly.

His irritation and ever growing panic, however, was becoming harder and hard to control as the guards took their time getting to the ordered destination.

“You ever notice he won’t even let the servants come in and clean for him?” The shorter of the guard asked the taller one as they took their positions, “I mean…He’s Dain’s advisor and he lets the servants serve him at meals…what do you think he does in there?”

“Doubtless,” snorted the other, “It’s not to do with a female!”

Taking the moment when they both began to laugh softly and slack off on their duty, he dashed past them and rounded the other corner!

He had to draw them from the door in order to get inside!

Looking around he almost cried out in joy when he spotted the large, painted portrait of some Durin monarch, and he wasted no time.

The crashed caused both guards to jump and ready their spears before they looked at each other with wide and questioning eyes.

“Should we-?” The younger guard asked, and jerked his head, “I mean…there’s no other guards nearby!”

Huffing, the older guard sighed, lowered his spear and said: “Might as well! I’m not about to put up with another lecture-or lashing-by that eerie little pecker!”

He waited, his heart pounding in his ears, when guards strolled past him, chattering that it was probably ‘that damn heavy painting again!’ and broke into a run without care and, waiting a moment to catch his breath, quietly opened the door and slipped into Bul’s bedroom.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Jeri blew her nose again, sobbed softly, and laid her head and Frodo’s shoulder as he kept his arm around her own trembling shoulders.

“Why did they take them?” She asked the young hobbit, “Th-they didn’t even let Bilbo say g-goodbye and-and the way were being s-so mean to Uncle Bombur and him both!”

“They probably just had to go talk to Dain. The guards have to be mean sometimes because it’s their job,” Frodo explained, though he didn’t believe nor like the fact that his words seemed to justify the horrid treatment his beloved Uncle had endured when he was violently drug away hours ago.

Bilbo had to be pulled free of his arms while Sela, as Bombur ordered, had desperately restrained him from chasing after the guards and an enraged Bilbo while some of her own children had wailed and tried to do the same when there father was also taken.

“D-do you think they took my Daddy too?” Jeri asked with a sniffle, “I heard  
That lady tell Sela that others were being taken by guards too! Before they came here!”

The ‘other lady’ had been a Dwarven neighbor of their hosts, coming over to see what was wrong when she’d heard the commotion, and who was now talking quietly with Sela in the kitchen.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you call Nori ‘Daddy,’” Frodo confessed with a dry chuckle, “You must really like him.”

“Yes,” Jeri confessed, “You should hear him talk about my mother…I think he really loved her. Uncle Dori was really nice to!”

“When did you meet him?” Frodo asked, temporarily forgetting the current situation, “Where was I?”

“On a walk with Bilbo…Uncle Bofur and Dad-Nori-took me to meet him! He owns a really nice restaurant…oh Frodo! Do you think the guard took him away too?”

The moment was again darkened with fear and uncertainty and, just as she had been doing for so long, Jeri laid her head upon Frodo’s shoulder and began to sniffle.

“Don’t worry,” Frodo advised Jeri, “It’s going to be alright! Bilbo and Frodo and even Nori and Dori have been in tougher spots!”

Before he could say any more, or before Jeri could again asked another frightened question, Sela opened the door and stepped into the room that Bilbo had been sharing with younger hobbit for so long.  
“There’s fire,” Sela explained breathlessly as she pulled her cloak on, “I’m going with my friend to see if…if-if there’s any help that’s needed. I need the two of you to help my oldest son to watch over my other children, alright?”

“A fire?” Frodo asked as Jeri threw her arms around him and began to sob, “Where?”

Realizing that she had announced the issue in the wrong way, considering all that was happening, Sela tried to laugh as she waved her hand and said: “Oh, it’s nothing, I’m sure your…eh, father, is doing quite fine just like my husband and brother-in-law.”

“Can we go with you?” Jeri asked without lifted her head or opening her swollen eyes, “Please?” 

“Oh, dear me,” Sada sighed just as her neighbor called for her to hurry, “I’m sorry little one…b-but you’re better of here and, besides, your father would never forgive me if I took you somewhere where you could be harmed.”

“She’s right,” Frodo agreed as he hugged Jeri with one arm, “and if I’ve gotta help with all those little dwarves I’m going to need you help! They like too bite me!”

Sela smiled and offered a chuckle. ‘Sweet Boy,’ She thought, ‘Bofur has certainly rubbed off on him!’

“I will be back soon,” Sela said softly, “Jeri, darling, do get some sleep. I’m certain all will be set right tomorrow.”

Just as she had departed Frodo noticed that Bombur’s wife had glanced at him, Her eyes were filled with the same fearful uncertainty, as his own.

Still, He swallowed his worries and doubts, and as Bofur and had taught him so many time…he desperately tried to find the bright side of their frightening


	29. Chapter 29

Whatever it was, it had scared him, so much so that Bul knew he needed to get to his room and seek advise immediately. 

This wasn’t right, none of it, this wasn’t what was supposed to be going on.

He’d seek counsel, put those intruders to death, and deal with the rest later. 

‘Stupid bugger!’ Bul thought, ‘Blowing up the armory was just what I needed in order to order the execute his beloved little rat!’

With a growl Bul flung his door open, intent on pulling his chest out from underneath his bed, and trying to find some way of climbing out of the hole he felt himself sinking into.

“What?” He barked suddenly, freezing in his steps, as he observed the intruder seated upon his very own bed with something very precious grasped in his hands.

“Not what,” sighed the visitor, “But who…though, I’m pretty sure, ye have already met me.”

Bofur, the object wrapped in a pillow case, rose and turned to fully face Bul whom seemed ready to explode with rage.

“So…Ye’ve figured it out eh?” Bul asked, daring to step inside and shut the door behind him, “Quite an interesting bauble isn’t it?”

Bofur sniffed and tipped the wrapped item in his hands, back and fourth, and gave a limp shrug.

“Been more entertained by my nieces and nephew as of late,” He explained, “Besides that I was advised that I shouldn’t really…toy with it.”

“Aye,” Bul agreed, “It took me sometime…but eventually I learned it’s value and I can’t suggest anyone else try it because-honestly-only the strongest can wield it.”

“Ah!” Bofur said with a click of his tongue, “No wonder ye wormed-sorry-earned yer way into Dain’s trust!”

“He doesn’t know,” Bul explained with a sniff, clasping his arms behind his back.

Bofur inclined his head, thought for a moment, and then asked: “So…someone else ordered you to do the things you’ve done?”

“You’ve been educated toy maker!” Bul observed with a laugh, “Tell me…how did you come to…somewhat understand the powers of that sphere?”

“That doesn’t matter does it? Besides…I’m sure that the only thing you’re really wanting is this odd little thing!”

Bul nodded slowly; “O’course,” He confessed, “Without it I’d be a low-class nothing, a scavenger, and given my misunderstood heritage…I’m sure I would be dead by now.”

“Misunderstood?” Bofur questioned, eyeing the object in his hands, “They're several that would attest to the accuracy of written history presently and I’m one of them!”

“Let’s not split hairs, shall we? Because, obviously, there’s a bit too much going on!” Bul pointed out as he rocked on his heels while Bofur waited patiently and, much to his delight, noticed how uneasy Bul became when he tossed the wrapped bauble up in the air over and over again. 

“You know…I could shout for aide,” Bul explained, “The guards could come and take you.”

“Aye,” Bofur answered, once again rocking the covered sphere back and fourth in his hands, “But ye won’t do that.”

“Oh, indeed, I could very well do that!” Bul pressed, “and when they come and take you away…I’ll order death to all your friends down in the dungeons-like I was going to-while I’ll also order that you be saved for the last! Forced to watch them all meet gruesome ends!”

“Yer quite clever,” Bofur sighed, “But…now that ye ‘ave told me that, now that I know what yer goin’ to do…what’s to stop me then?”

“Sir,” Bul offered through clenched teeth, “That would be most unwise…what I think you are going to do, I mean, let’s make a deal then, aye?”

“I’m listening,” Bofur assured the dwarf, “Speak.”

“I’ll set them free,” Bul offered, “Every single one…say there was a mistake…and when that’s done ye will, o’course, gimme what’s mine!”

Bofur nodded in understanding, rolled the sphere in his hands, thinking carefully and for such a long time that Bul huffed and cleared his throat in impatience.

“How did ye come by this?” Bofur asked flatly, “Just curious.”

“Stroke of luck,” Bul answered as he waved a dismissive hand, “How did ye get past the guards?”

Bofur smirked and offered a shrug; “Stroke of convenience,” He confessed, “nothin’ more.” 

“Enough!” Bul spat, “What’s yer answer! Out with it!”

Bofur sighed deeply and looked at the clothed object in his hands for several minutes, much to Bul’s growing rage and irritation, and at last he looked at Bul. His eyes were deep and set.

“Like you,” Bofur explained with a deep breath, “Like you I have but one loyalty…one that controls me actions and my entire life…I ‘ave an answer fer ye.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group struggles to end the corruption.

“Hey! Hey! If yer gonna take a nap how about lettin’ us outta these cells!”

When the guards slammed to the floor, their armor causing quite a disturbing and loud echo, Dwalin snorted and punched a single bar of his unwarranted cell.  
“Could’ve fed us first,” He grumbled, “Hey Nori! I thought ye knew how to pick locks!”

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the past hour?” Nori spat back from where he was, “Now be quiet and keep watch! I dunno why they went down but it buys us more time!”

“Indeed!” Announced a voice that caused all to come and press their faces against the cool irons bars of their individual cages, “and we do not have much of it!”

“Gandalf!” Bilbo cried out happily, “Thank Goodness! We’ve got to get out of here!”

With a swipe of his staff the barred doors groaned before, by some unseen force, they were pulled from their hinges and clattered violently to the stone floor while the dwarves wasted not time in exiting out into the corridor. 

“Bofur!” Bilbo demanded, “Where is he?”

“What’s going on outside?” Nori also asked, “We heard the explosion!”

“Calm your selves!” Gandalf ordered, “and Dwalin, Nori, take these!”

Following the point of the wizard’s finger Dwalin and Nori took the swords sheathed at the belts of their sleeping guards.

“Are ye sayin’ we might have to kill the guards?” Dwalin demanded as he tested his sword, “I dunno how I feel about tha’!”

“Your primary jobs are to keep me covered while we fight our way to Dain’s bed chamber,” Gandalf explained quickly, “Bul has posted several guards and I fear they will not be easily dissuaded-wound them if you must-but we must get to Dain at any cost!”

Dwalin and Nori exchanged nervous expressions before they each individually accepted their roles with a curt nod both toward the wizard as he began digging in his robes.

“As for the three of you,” Gandalf explained, “You must get to Bul’s bedchamber.”

Oin, Bilbo, and Bombur looked confused as Gandalf handed them their recognizable weapons.

“Why his bedchamber?” Bilbo asked, then his eyes widened: “Bofur’s in there isn’t he?”

“I hope so,” Gandalf explained, “He was to meet us here after his task was done and~”

“His task?” Bilbo demanded so loudly that all those present flinched, “You mean…you planned this behind all of our backs!”

“We planned it,” Gandalf admitted with a sigh, “and this really is not the time to scold me Bilbo…there’s still much to be done and time is dwindling!”

“Quite right!” Dwalin barked, “Let’s settle this once and fer all…fer Thorin!”

“If you find Bul,” Nori advised as He followed Gandalf and Dwalin up the steps and out of the dungeons, “Keep him alive until I get there!”  
****************************************************************************************************************************

“Keep Back ye bloody traitors!” Dwalin roared, “Who do ye think yer messin’ with? I trained half of y’all! STAY BACK!”

It had taken them some time; Nori and Dwalin using their swords reluctantly, to fight through the mass of guards that had spotted them the moment they’d left the dungeons.

Gandalf was a fine advantage as he fought with his staff, without use of any of his notable powers, and soon they at last managed to barrel into the King’s chambers. 

“Dwalin!” Nori barked as they pressed their backs against the door to try and stop the onslaught of the angry, shouting guards on the other side, “Your sword quick! Stick it between the door knobs!”

When Dwalin did so, Nori indicated the massive wardrobe to his left and the two quickly, and with extreme effort, shoved it in front of the jammed doors amidst angry orders and shouts of growling protest from beyond the other side.

“Tha’ bloodless, gutless, murdering coward!” Dwalin snapped, wrenching Nori’s sword from his grasp, “He deserves what’s coming to ‘im!”

“Dwalin STOP!” Gandalf bellowed, pointing his long staff an inch from the dwarf when he made to come forward and end the snoring king’s reign, “Can you not see that this is not the Dain you know?”

“O’course I can!” Dwalin argued, “He never ‘as been the Dain we knew! He’s destroyed Thorin’s legacy!”

“Stop your rambling and listen!” Gandalf snapped as he bent low and observed the sleeping king, “This is still Dain…but he has been bewitched…”

Looking at the nearby nightstand, Gandalf hummed and picked up the goblet, and waved it under his nose. 

“And he is heavily sedated,” Gandalf sighed, “This will take me a moment.”

“We don’t got a bloody second!” Nori squealed, “By the sound of it they’ve started using their axes! Dwarven carpentry or not…they’ll be through soon and we’ll be finished!”

“An’ we gotta get to Bilbo an’ the rest!” Dwalin pressed and stomped his feet, “Mahal knows they can’t fend fer themselves as well as us!”

“They’re in no real danger,” Gandalf explained softly as he began to examine the sleeping king, “At least…I hope they’re not. Bofur had it all very well planned out.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys aren't going to be too happy with me....just stick with me though.

“YOU! YOU COWERING BASTARD!” Bombur bellowed, pointing his large ladle threateningly, “Get away from him!”

“No, no, no!” Bilbo whimpered, dropping sting with a clang and dashing from behind Bombur, “My Bo!”

Bul, bent forward on his knees, seemed oblivious to the intruders as he wept and continued to scoop bits of dark broken glass into a neat pile with his bare hands.

“Ruined!” He wept hysterically, “Absolutely ruined everything! I was so close!”

Bilbo gripped the back of Bul’s red tunic and, in an uncanny show of strength, whipped the treacherous dwarf away from the pile of shattered glass, and Bofur, with a growl.

Bul was flung straight into Bombur whom wasted know time in knocking the petty dwarf the ground with a shove of his massive belly.

“You stay there!” Bombur ordered, “move and I’ll use you as an entrée in my next meal!”

Oin hurried to where Bilbo knelt, to the old dwarf’s horror, in a massive pool of blood that seeped from a wound, near his heart, Bofur bore openly and painfully.

“He’s been stabbed!” Bilbo whimpered as he pulled the dwarf into his arms, “He’s bleeding to death!”

“Tha’ fucker got what he deserved!” Bul hissed savagely, “Idiot was dim enough to think I didn’t carry me own blade on me! Shoulda seen the look He gave me when I gutted ‘im!”

Bombur roared and in a rage, cracked his ladle against the side of Bul’s head, rendering him unconscious, before he hurried to where his brother lay.

“Is he…I-is he…oh my dear brother!” Bombur whimpered just as Oin hurriedly began to tear a bed sheet into strips.

“Bofur,” Bilbo said softly as tears coursed down his cheeks, “Bofur…we’re here! I’m here…It’s me, Bilbo!”

His breath was shallow, his eyes fluttered briefly, but then they found the hobbit’s and Bofur inhaled deeply.

“The children?” He asked softly as Oin gently urged Bombur to stand back, and the old healer knelt into the puddle of blood as well as he began opening Bofur’s tunic.

“Safe,” Bilbo answered with a sniffle, “As we all are. Save your strength, let Oin help you, just rest!”

“Mahal…” Oin breathed when he observed the wound, “It’s bad…very bad!”

“Bilbo,” Bofur whispered as his eyelids began to droop, “I’m scared…”

“Oin do something!” Bilbo snapped as he cradled Bofur’s weakening body, “Just hold on darling! Gandalf will be here soon! Hold on!”

Taking the strips He had torn from bed sheets, Oin wadded them up and pressed them to Bofur’s gaping wound, causing the younger dwarf to flinch and whimper.

“Stay with us lad,” Oin pressed, “Stay with us now! Ye ‘ave been through worse and ye will see yer way through this!” 

Bombur uttered a sob and turned his back, unable to quiet his weeping, at the site of his gravely wounded sibling.

“Bilbo,” Bofur whimpered, and the hobbit answered with a gentle kiss and whispered: “I’m so very proud of you.”

“Bilbo,” Bofur whispered again, his eye closing completely, “…I…I…I love…It’s alright now…doesn’t hurt any more.”

“Bo,” Bilbo whispered in a weak voice, “Stay with me!”

“It’s alright,” Bofur whispered again, “My love…my sweet love.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf of Dain Ironfoot discuss the events that have occurred during and after the King's 'sickness.'

“You were duped-fooled-He promised fortune for you and your kingdom! The only thing you’re at fault for is trying to secure the legacy of your people!”

Dain Ironfoot, King under the mountain and fully himself again, sighed upon his throne and rubbed at his eyes as he thought over what the old wizard had just told him.

“Because of it,” The king mused, “I allegedly ordered Gloin lashed while his family-his son-watched…and now…now I am guilty of so much more!”

“We knew the dangers,” Gandalf explained in a sad tone, “Though we had hoped for a better outcome. The other’s, those once dedicated to having you over thrown, will vouch for you.”

“But they cannot possibly heal the dishonor I feel,” Dain pointed out as he rubbed the side of his head with a single finger, “How fares the hobbit and their little ones?”

Gandalf sighed, shifted on his feet, and answered softly: “Bilbo Baggins has always been strong…I’ve known that since he was a small child…for now…He must deal with his grief. I think it helps that he has the little ones to look after.”

“Do they know?” Dain further inquired, “Do his nieces and nephew know?”

Gandalf nodded slowly and Dain closed his eyes for several moments as he thought.

“At least we have the one responsible in custody,” Dain explained, after clearing his throat.

“Though I do wish I could forgo the customary trial…I know, far better than any one else, he is guilty of many things, but I wish him to suffer most for the murder of Bofur!”

“You are the king,” Gandalf offered, “Your will shall be done but there are many that still question whether or not you are truly yourself again-it would be best then-to remain true to your laws. Though, I myself, share in your thirst for vengeance.”

“Will you remain through the trial?” Dain asked, “We might need you after all.”

Gandalf bowed low, and when he’d straightened explained: “I’m afraid I will depart at the same time as Bilbo, later today, we’ve been here long enough it seems. 

Besides that, I have told you all that I know and all about my actions in this drama. Besides, I’ve much to take care of myself, of course.”

“Ah!” Dain laughed coldly, “The matter of that-uh-what did you call it again?”

“It is called a Palantir,” Gandalf explained, “I will be taking it someplace safe. How Bul came to obtain it...I doubt we will ever know. I understand he refuses to confess much.”

Dain snorted and nodded with a sneer; “My guards tell me he begins to show signs of madness!” He chuckled coldly.

“Muttering to persons not really there and, sometimes, demanding that the Palantir be given back-well-when we revealed it was actually intact. Bofur was rather clever…or shall I bestow that compliment upon you?”

Gandalf couldn’t help but smile as He shook his head.

“I merely told Bofur the Palantir couldn’t be destroyed and that He had to get it away from Bul. It was quite clever of Bofur to wrap up a glass vase and use it to control the actions of the other! It bought us needed time.”

Suddenly a heavy sadness fell between the wizard and king and, after a long moment, Dain suggested softly: “He must have truly loved Bilbo…this place and all that reside here…to make such a valiant sacrifice.”

“He knew the risks,” Gandalf added, “One so honorable in his ordinary life…is capable of doing extraordinary things in moments of unbelievable peril…Not for himself…but for those He loves.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Dain and Gandalf talked and Frodo packs his bag.

The week had been dismal, passing slow, and He was tired of it all!

He was tired of the sympathetic words and stares cast toward him and Jeri by absolute strangers.

He was tired of all the posthumous celebrations He’d been forced to go to and of all the food that cluttered Bombur’s kitchen counters.

He was, most of all, tired of thinking He saw the toy maker wandering about Erebor when he was immersed in deep moments of his own grief.

Yes, Frodo Baggins silently admitted, He was ready to go home. Though He wished it would be three, instead of two, making the long journey back to the Shire not far from now as he packed his bag.

“You promise that you’re not mad at me? Do you really promise?”

Frodo stopped packing, turned and offered His sister a smile as he lied: “I promise. Beside, I imagine, I’ll be sent to stay with my kin for now almost as soon as we reach the Shire. Bilbo’s in no state to watch over me or you.”

“Has he…spoken yet?” Jeri asked timidly, “I mean…He only nodded at me when I asked for his permission after all. Perhaps he should stay here longer, rest, don’t you think so?”

“No,” Frodo replied gently as he turned and began to pack his bag again, “He’s ready to go home. He’s lost so much Jeri…it pains him being here.”

“Well then perhaps I should go with the both of you,” Jeri suggested softly, “I can’t possibly leave Bilbo now!”

“Bilbo needs to be alone,” Frodo explained with a shrug, “Like I said I’ll be sent away most likely and besides…you obviously want to get to know your…your Daddy.”

“Bilbo and Bofur were my Daddy’s too,” Jeri pointed out, and tears shined in both her and Frodo’s eyes then.

“Then make them proud,” Frodo ordered, “They raised us to think for ourselves…and they always knew that they’d raised you to be brave and to keep an open mind after all! They left the final choice up to you! If you want to stay with Nori…and show him just how good a Daddy Bofur was…then I think you should do it!”

Jeri flung her self into Frodo’s arms, the two siblings holding each other tightly for a very long moment, before Frodo chuckled and broke the embrace to continue his task.

Jeri sighed and wiped her eyes and began to help Frodo by folding his clothes and handing them over so that her brother could stow them in his pack.

“I’ll write,” Jeri pointed out when the packing was done, “Every month if I have to! To both you and Bilbo!”

Tears, and memories, burdened the young hobbit as he pulled his ‘sister’ into his arms again and He said: “I would expect nothing less!”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to depart for the Shire...yet Bilbo has one last stand to make.

“Bilbo, please, Just a word…just let me know somehow that it is alright…it would be against his will if you don’t take…what’s your right to take!”

Bilbo, his hair and clothes disheveled, blinked as the tears flowed, and he offered only a sniffle to his ‘brother-in-law.’

“His…earthly remains are meant to be with his mate-his partner,” Bombur explained, “I-if it’s alright with you…I shall give them to Gandalf for now so that He can make sure that they…go back home with you.”

“I will take up the task, Master Dwarf, for Bilbo if anything!”

Bombur startled, yet Bilbo remained still and silent, as Bofur’s little brother observed the wizard with wide eyes.

Gandalf, clearing his throat, slowly entered the family room of Bombur’s home and greeted the dwarf with a friendly nod.

“The Pony’s are ready,” The old wizard explained softly, “and Frodo is packed and ready as well. We best be on our way. Eh…a crowd of a grateful citizens have gathered to see us off."

“Very well,” Bombur sighed, but his eyes fell upon the golden urn set upon a large reading table between he and Bilbo.

“Bilbo,” Bombur pressed gently, “Please.”

Gandalf stepped forward and, gingerly, took up the urn then.

The wizard offered a sympathetic smile before mouthing: “Leave us.”

Bombur nodded and explained with a flat laugh: “My children would like to go and say goodbye to your lad, Frodo!”

Just as Bombur disappeared from the room, Bilbo wasted no time, and leapt to his feet and spun around pointing an accusatory finger up at Gandalf’s startled face:

“You!” He spat, “You let him carry out all that damn subterfuge with no care as to how I’d feel about it or…or how it would affect me or the children if it went awry…and it did! How could you not tell me what was really going on, Gandalf?”

A great sadness shadowed the wizard’s face and, after a brief pause, he answered softly and plainly: “Because He bid me not to involve you.”

Tears once again assaulted Bilbo’s already swollen eyes and he shook his head wildly with a whimper, his eyes suddenly studied the urn upon the table, and he almost collapsed to the ground.

Gandalf was quick and helped to steady the Hobbit and, just before he released him, Gandalf heard his dear friend whimper: “He’s gone…He’s gone I will never have him back….h-how can I go through this life…I feel so hollow! L-like an amputee…how can I live without my heart! Tell me how to exist without him!”

“It is only the loss of physical reassurance!” Gandalf pressed, “Bofur has not ceased to exist! But you must find a way to live your life-here in this realm- without him! He is only…waiting for you now!”

Bilbo fell against the old wizard and wailed; “All I know is the longing I feel to see him and hold him once more! Surely, with all your wisdom you know how I feel, don’t you get it? I-LONG-TO-DIE!”

“He did not want that for you!” Gandalf declared as he held the weeping hobbit, “That is why he chose to stand in your place!”

Bilbo made no reply, he only wept as the wizard waited patiently, allowing the hobbit to wet his robe with his angry and grief stricken tears.

“You will see him again,” Gandalf whispered as his hand patted the hobbit’s back, “I know you will. My dear, dear Bilbo…It is not your time for you have much left to see done! Bofur knew that and so He has-He chose-to go and secure your place. Do you understand?”

“No,” Bilbo answer briskly as he pulled away and wiped his tears, “B-But I assume that I will one day.”

“Come then,” Gandalf offered, “Jeri and Frodo are waiting. Let us get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep...something is about to happen.


End file.
